Ski Bunny Blues
by Crystal Saturn
Summary: Serena & Darien are forced to spend a week long winter vacation together. Hell hath no fury like a woman trapped with the most obnoxious man on earth. *SD AU*COMPLETED*
1. Torture At Its Finest

Welcome to the fiction that is. This is a A/U (alternate universe- so no fighting evil by moonlight type thing) and also a S/D fic. Hope you like it. Enjoy and please Read & Review!

* * *

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13 (PG13)  
**Chapter:** 1- Torture at its Finest**_Serena's Point of View_**

Finally… winter break. Just what I needed, a rest from school and exams and assessments. School isn't exactly my strong point. I'm not exactly top of the class if you know what I mean. So when winter break came around, I embraced it with arms wide open.

Ring ring

"Hello?"

"Hi Serena! It's Mina… what are you doing next week?" Mina's my best friend. She has a thing for another of my friends, Andrew, who works at the Crown Arcade. Unfortunately for her though, Andrew already has a girlfriend, yet this means nothing to Mina and her blonde ditzy ways. She's a true romantic, and in her mind, if there's a will, there's a way. And even if there isn't a way… she'll find one.

"Mina I-"

"'Cause the girls and I are planning to go to a snow fest up in the mountains and we'd really love for you to come."

"Well I don't know if-"

"Fufufu. I've already spoken to your parents and they agree that getting you out of the house would be a great idea. Well I haven't mentioned to them the fact that the boys are coming but I'm sure they'll agree that some interaction with the opposite gender will be healthy for your social skills and-"

"Boys? What b-"

"Oh you know… Just Andrew, Chad and the rest but aren't you excited that we're going to the snow? I haven't been since I was a little ankle biter and I think it'll just be the perfect opportunity to-"

"MINA! SHUT UP!" as much as I love that girl, that seems to be the only way to get her attention. "Who, what, where, when, why and how?"

"You, me, Lita, Ami, Raye, Andrew, Chad, Greg, Ken and a friend- to the snow- My family cabin at Mount Alexander- Next week- to have some fun- the boys will drive."

"So you've spoken to my parents?" I asked once more.

"I sure have! They're fine with it."

"Well looks like I'll be coming then Mi-"

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow at my place then. Bright and early at 7."

"Tomorrow! 7!" talk about last minute. And what's this about 7 in the morning? There's no such thing as 7 in my mind.

"Yep! See ya there Rena!" And with that she hung up, leaving me to contemplate and rummage through my wardrobe for my hidden winter clothes.

* * *

The next morning I groggily made my way to Mina's house, running late but incredibly tired. I staggered up the stairs to her front house, rang the doorbell and waited. Looking around, I could feel winter was here. The bare deciduous trees had shed all their leaves and all that was left were the empty, seemingly lifeless skeletal remains of their existence. The sky was a dark grey as the clouds threatened to spill their contents onto the streets below. I shuddered as the southerly wind whispered against my cheeks and wisps of condensation escaped from my shivering lips.

"Serena! You're late!" Rei answered the door.

I simply pushed past her, into the warmth of Mina's house. Just the sight of the warm golden light that radiated from her house made me feel warmer and I wasn't going to put up with any of Raye's lectures at 7:30 in the morning. I placed my bags down in the hallway and followed the sound of laughter into the living room, where I was reunited with my friends.

"Serena! Glad you could make it!" Mina greeted and hugged me.

"So cold… so sleepy…" Were the only words I managed to mumble.

"Aww you poor thing… here get some of my chicken soup into your system. We'll be leaving very soon." Lita smiled warmly and handed me a mug of her home made chicken soup.

I sat down next to the roaring fireplace, savoring the warmth of the flames tingling against my cheeks.

"Hey Meatball head. Did your meatballs act as ear muffs and prevent you from hearing your alarm clock this morning?"

"Go away Darien." Gosh that boy is incredibly annoying. "What are you even doing here?"

"What, you don't think I'd actually miss seeing you klutz out in the snow now would you? I'm invited of course."

At this point, I turned around and glared at Mina, to which she simply shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her innocent little face. I knew she had something up her sleeves. I could feel it.

"Rena I hope you don't mind… but we decided on the car seating arrangements while you weren't here," Mina smiled again. "Andrew, Lita, Ken and I will be in Andrew's car and Chad, Rei, Ken and Ami will be in Chad's car."

"So… where does that leave me?" I looked up, puzzled.

"In my car."

I turned around and faced Darien, the one person I hated most in the whole wide world, in disbelief.

"Come on meatball, lets put your bags in the back and we'll all get going before we hit peak hour traffic."

No way! He sooo was not coming… I'm sooo not sitting next to him for 7 hours! I think by the end of this trip, either he or I or both will be dead. There is no way we will be able to last that long without killing each other. Everyone knows this. Why must Mina sit us together, alone, in his car for 7 hours. Torture at its finest.

* * *

"Look scum, I'm incredibly tired and irritable at the moment, not to mention very annoyed at Mina for seating me with you, so I'm just going to turn my back on you, not talk to you and just sleep for the whole trip alright?" I pouted as Darien inserted his car key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"Sure thing." He smiled, all too happily. "Here's a blanket if you want… and I'll turn the heater up ok?" I watched as his smile was replaced by a grin, which I didn't like at all.

"What makes you think I want your blanket?" I pouted.

"Sorry… just being nice." He shrugged and began to back his car out of the driveway. I watched him cautiously for a moment before wrapping his blanket around my body.

"…So how are you feeling today?" He asked while humming to the song on the radio.

"Shut up Darien." I groaned and buried my face under the blanket.

"Touché"

This was going to be a _loooong_ ride.

* * *

Well how is it? I must admit, it didn't turn out as good as I expected it to… hopefully I'll be able to get my brain into gear for the next chapter. Please review, and check out my other story "Mystery Girl". Thanks heaps!

**_Crystal Saturn_**


	2. Chemical Attraction

WOW! I'd just like to say thank you all so much! You guy's are wonderful! 39 reviews on my first chapter. So cool! I cant express how truly grateful I am. I'm sorry for the month's delay though… school is really stressing me out- but here we go!

**_Thanks to:_** Selphie108, anonymous, TropicalRemix, palikani, CharmedSerenity3, Forever Tranquility, ladykagome1230, princess-nav, Midnight, Miss Jessica Rabbit (thanks so much for pointing out my boo boo), Starlit Warrior, ReneeCP, Poisonmoon, cardcaptor eternity, Chibi Tsuki, ffgirlmoonie, pencil gal, Yayap, cassandrare2001, cherrybunny, Illusion Glades, Meg-Of-The-Moon, Moonmoore, Neviegirl, kireisnowtenshi, Ishq, Moonlightshadows, Serena7, Endy's Girl, cool. (12 red roses?), heaven-sent-angel1, SailorButtons, Rose Zen, Usagi no Megami, oxostardustoxo, Just Browsing, hellspixie18, Tokyogirl12 and sailorceb

**If you get bored, check out my other latest story- Mystery Girl**

**

* * *

Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter: 2-** Chemical Attraction 

I awoke from my surprisingly peaceful slumber to an empty stationary car. Alarmed, I looked around and realized Darien's car was parked in a parking lot. I rubbed my eyes but before I could manage to do much more I was scared out of my wits by a rather loud thump next to me.

"Srrrnnaaa errrppnnn drrrr"

I gazed over at my window to see frost and condensation fogging up the image of a person standing before me.

"Mmmmphhh"

"ohh right… the door…" I muttered and yanked the car door open, smacking the poor person in the gut and spilling hot coffee on their hands. I looked up at Darien groaning in pain, a brown paper bag in his mouth. I knew I'd never hear the end of this. I reached up and helped him with the bags.

"Cyclone Serena strikes again!" Darien winced as he attempted to clean the coffee off his hands. "Here's yours…" He handed me a Styrofoam cup.

"Thanks…" I took a sniff and wrinkled up my nose, "But I don't drink coffee."

"It's hot chocolate" He closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat, "I know you don't drink coffee."

"Oh? How do you know that?" I cautiously sipped my hot chocolate and cringed as I felt the searing hot liquid scald the tip of my tongue.

"I just do." He shot me his trademark smirk and I resisted the urge to tip the contents of my cup onto his lap… or his face. No… not his face, I still had to put up with the man for another 4 hours and lets face it, other than his incredibly rare and random outbursts or kindness every now and then, his looks are all he has.

"Bahh…" I carefully placed my cup in the cup holder and turned my back on Darien while I ate my hotcakes.

"Is it that time of the month again Meatball Head?"

"Why must all men think they know what women are going through? And why is it that all men associate a bad mood with PMS? You don't know anything about girls. Shut up."

"Are you sure it's not?"

WHY LORD? WHY DID YOU NOT GIVE THIS MAN A BRAIN!

"Just because I loathe being in your company, it doesn't mean I'm suffering from PMS."

"Ouch Meatball Head. You really know how to bring a guy down don't you?" He feigned a hurt expression. I glanced over at him, unfolded my paper bag and placed it over his head.

"Asphyxiate… please?" I rolled my eyes.

He laughed out loud, removed the bag and started up the car once more.

* * *

"One hour left… I can do this… 59 minutes left…" I mumbled to myself, holding my knees up against my chest. 

"Am I really that bad?" Darien glanced over at me.

"Eyes on road! Yes you are." I gazed out my window and could see patches of snow littering the ground.

"Serena I-"

"Hush! Less talking, more driving." I pouted, not realizing that Darien had actually used my name until much later.

I looked over at the man beside me and couldn't help but wonder why I found him so… attractive yet repulsive. Yes, that's right. I found him attractive. My eyes traveled the path of his jaw line. They glanced over his perfect lips and across his cheeks. The tip of is nose was pink, which I found rather cute at the time. A deep look of concentration graced his features, which appealed to me, it made him seem… vulnerable. A weakness he rarely ever showed. His eyes were the deepest, darkest shade of blue, one that I have yet to see in any other person. If he wasn't such an ass to me, he would be my ideal man, physically. He was so gorgeous! Tall, dark and handsome. Very handsome.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Ohhh crap. Busted staring at the enemy.

"No… you just happen to be in my range of view." Not exactly a lie… not entirely the truth.

"Umm… ok." He ran a hand over his face to make sure I wasn't lying.

His insecurity made me laugh.

* * *

"Wow Mina! This place is gorgeous!" Lita beamed as we finally reached our destination and began to unpack the cars. 

She was right. I openly gazed at the cottage with my mouth gaping. A thick layer of crisp white snow blanketed not only the well kept cottage, but all its surroundings. It looked so perfect, so serene, so untouched, so beautiful. The little cottage sat comfortably at the base of a small mountain and was surrounded by tall pine trees, bare cedars and the cinnamon coloured bark of a few maple trees. I took a deep breath in and savored the feeling of the fresh air cleansing my lungs. I felt so alive and energetic… and incredibly cold. I further inspected the cottage. The cabin was made of timber, with a wooden porch out the front. It seemed rather cozy with a stone chimney and a stone path.

"Hey Meatball! You don't expect me to carry ALL your bags in, do you? I'm not your bellhop you know."

Ohh… I hate that man.

"I'm coming! For crying out loud!" I yelled back.

"Daz man, why do you have to be so harsh?" Greg smiled as he offered to carry Ami's bags inside.

"Someone's got to whip the girl into shape."

I struggled with my bags, heaving them out of the boot and trying to balance them in my arms… unsuccessfully before cursing out loud, vowing to never over pack again.

"Here Sere… I'll take that one for you." Andrew smiled and picked up one of my larger bags. Boo yah… eat those words Darien.

"Awww thanks so much Drew! You're sooooo awesome!" I giggled and stuffed Andrew's ego full of compliments about how strong and manly he was. Being the typical man he was, he lapped it up, leaving Darien bitterly muttering under his breath in the cold.

Serena- One. Darien- Nil.

As long as I was stuck with Darien for the next week, this holiday was going to be a living nightmare. I'm determined to enjoy myself though and I will not let the jerk-a-zoid ruin my winter wonderland.

* * *

**_DARIEN'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Damn that Andrew. I was so close… soooo close! A few more seconds and I would've stepped in to save the day. Strong, manly Darien here to save the day and carry the damsel in distresses' bags. But noOoOoOo- hail almighty Andrew! He just HAD to step in and ruin it for me. Sometimes I swear I don't know if he's on my side or not. Best friends… cant live with them, cant live without them.

Look at her… she's all over him and he's so clueless. What I would give to be in his shoes right now. She's so beautiful. Her bright blue eyes, her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, the way she pouts so adorably whenever she tries to do something. Look at the way she's looking at him with that sparkle in her eyes. She never gives me that look. I thought she did once… but alas- I was only in her range of view, obscuring the beautiful scenery that she was oogling over with my fat head. She's got me thinking about her every second of every day and she doesn't even know it. I want her in my arms, I want to hold her close to me. She's making me so jealous by practically drooling all over Andrew and she wouldn't even know it. I WANT TO BE DROOLED ON!

"HELLO? Earth to Darien? Would like to put your bags in your room Mr. muscles?" Mina had to jump up and down in front of my face to get my attention. How embarrassing.

"Uhh… yeah" Great. The only words I could manage to get out when I snapped out of my trance and they made me sound as though I were a primitive piece of man flesh. Why don't I just give up now? Maybe I can clobber Serena over the head and drag her back to my cave while chanting "Unga! Unga! Me man, you mine"

"I hope you don't mind… this room was the only room left and since I didn't know whether or not Serena was coming… you'll have to share this room with her. It has two single beds though." Mina smiled all too innocently and left me to unpack my things. I like how that girl's mind works. With Serena and I sharing a bedroom and much more time together- she's bound to fall in love with me… or at least… I hope so.

**

* * *

**

Ok that's it for that chapter. Next chapter SHOULD be out next weekend some time... fingers crossed! I hope you liked the chapter- please read and review- and if you want a lengthier read and you're enjoying this fic so far, check out my other stories- Mystery Girl and The Jinxed Journey.

**_Crystal Saturn_**


	3. Frosty Fun

I'm glad you all enjoyed chapter 2. Here's my latest chapter of Ski Bunny Blues. And to make up for my lateness last week… it's early this week! Please check out my newly completed story** "Mystery Girl". **I'm sad that it's finally finished so you would really make my day if you read and reviewed it. Thanks!

**Thanks To: **emmastarz, palikani _(hehe_ _I would've loved to see their faces)_, kireisnowtenshi, starrynightmoon, ladykagome1230, cardcaptor eternity, Usagi no Megami, Alicia Blade _(I love desperate Darien too)_, starangel07, Meg-Of-The-Moon _(why thank you!)_, anonymous, nisha-chan, Becx, Carby6, the nadja, SailorButtons _(thankies!)_, cool _(Darien can be VERY romantic and sexy, in my opinion)_, Midnight _(nah im not)_, Crystal Clear Destiny, Miss Jessica Rabbit, Jhuoiya, Serena and Darien7, Endy's Girl, CharmedSerenity3, Ishq, Forever Tranquility, TropicalRemix _(yes Mina knows)_, ffgirlmoonie, The Cuteness _(No Serena is all over Andrew to make Darien jealous)_, pencil gal _(hi sammy!)_, salorgirl** and **Eternal Moon Power

* * *

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 3- Frosty Fun

"YOU WHAT? Minaaaaa! How could you? There is NO WAY in HELL I'm sleeping in the same room with that jerk!"

I could hear Serena wailing at the top of her lungs and couldn't help but grin. She walked in a few moments later, dragging her bags in after her dismally, with a pout plastered all over her face.

"Hey Roomie!" I gave her my warmest smile and waved.

"Shut up Darien." She shot back a glare and I frowned.

I walked over to her and helped pick up her bags, setting them down in the corner. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. Flashing a small smile, I tugged on her sleeve, motioning her to sit on one of the single beds.

"Look Serena… I know you hate me and all, but can't we just set aside our differences for now and enjoy our holiday?" I looked into her eyes sincerely.

"Uhh… I guess…" She raised an eyebrow skeptically, and she was right to do so.

"Great! Cause I have something to give you." I grinned, turned around, grabbed a pillow and swatted her in the face with it.

"DARIEEEEEEEEEN!"

* * *

"Honestly… what is with the two of you? When you're together you both revert to child-like states." Greg shook his head as Serena and I sat down at opposite sides of the dining table.

"He started it!" Serena pouted, a feather falling from her hair. She huffed it away and pouted.

"You were asking for it!" I smirked back and watched as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I did not! You were the one who said-"

"Enough, guys! Now you're both going to learn to work together or you'll both be sleeping out in the snow!" Raye interrupted.

"The way you're both acting, it's as if you're in love." Mina giggled.

"WHAT!" Both Serena and I hollered at the same time.

"Mina you're not exactly innocent! You're the one to blame for all this, Miss 'Serena you'll be riding in Darien's car… Serena you'll be sleeping in the same room as Darien,' You make it sound like you're trying to set us up!"

"I'm sorry Serena, but that's just how the arrangements happened to fall… it's all up to fate." Mina excused herself over to the fireplace.

"Fate schmate" Serena mumbled under her breath.

"Come on, girl! You should be having fun! We're on holidays at the snow! Why don't we all just go outside and have a snowball fight?" Lita suggested.

"I don't know about you guys but I think that's a great idea!" Andrew grabbed his coat, and headed out the door.

* * *

**Darien's Point of View**

We all followed suit and it wasn't long before we had formed 2 teams, guys against girls. We had our ammunition all around and had our own barricades (also made of snow).

"Ready! FIRE!" Ken yelled out to signal the beginning of the war.

An onslaught of white snowballs hurled towards each side. Icy weapons of mass refrigeration were flying everywhere. I must admit, I think the girls were beating us. I peered over the edge of our frosted shield to see if the coast was clear, to make an attack, when I saw Serena. Her golden blonde hair shimmered in contrast to the pale white snow. Her cerulean blue eyes sparkled with joy as she continued to hurl a barrage of snowballs at our fort, ducking and laughing at the same time. Seeing her happy brought a smile to my face and I continued to stare at her for a little while longer.

"Darien, man! Care to help us? We're dieing here!" Chad brought me back down to earth and I smiled, raising my hand up to throw my snowball, but before I could even try to cause some damage, a stray ball of ice hit me smack in between the eyes with some force, knocking me onto my back. Who would've thought snowballs could cause so much pain? I certainly didn't! They looked so painless in the movies… when I find out who threw that snowball I'll-

"OH MY GOSH! DARIEN! ARE YOU OK?" culprit caught.

She ran over to my side to check if I was ok. Her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and pooling around her. I looked up at her and saw genuine concern in her eyes.

"Urrrrrrk…" I managed to let out a grunt. Funny how I seemed to be reverting back to my old caveman self already.

"Ohh I'm so sorry… I didn't know you were going to get up at that moment! Here… let me put some ice on that."

"That's quite alright… I think it's got enough ice on it already right now…" I moaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"Hey Meatball Head are you alright? No… not you Serena… Meatball Head number 2!" Ken laughed at his own joke. Sad sack lame-o.

I cringed as I gingerly ran a hand over my forehead, and sure enough, there was a rather large bump forming. I slowly managed to sit up, while looking at Serena. She had that look on her face, she knew I was going to say something and she was about to burst into tears.

"It's alright Sere, how about you help me up."

She looked at me in shock horror before looking around her. I'm pretty sure she was checking for any stray pillows. Convinced there were none around, she placed an arm around my back and helped me up. Sure, I could get up and walk myself in easily… it's not like my legs were damaged in any way… but where was the fun in that?

* * *

**Serena's Point of View**

MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! I hit Darien in the head with a snowball! And while my initial feeling was that of shock and remorse, a part of me screamed out 'BOO YAHH! 100 Points for Serena if she does it again!' I looked down at him and saw that the red mark on his head was rapidly starting to become a bump and I knew I'd never ever hear the end of this one. It's not like I purposely aimed at him, he simply got up at the wrong time. I watched him groan in pain and I started feeling bad for him. I wasn't even aiming at him… much. In no way during the course of this snowball fight did I ever intend to actually hit Darien, let alone hurt him.

"I'm sooooo sorry." I repeated, helped him up to his feet and walked him back into the cottage. There, I sat him down on one of the recliners, fetched an ice pack, walked outside and filled it up with snow. I walked back in, holding it in my hands and Darien flinched, throwing his arms and legs in the air.

"DON'T THROW! I'M DEFENSELESS!"

"Amazing! You still manage to make fun of me even when you're injured." I pouted and handed him the ice pack before disappearing into the kitchen to find some asprin. His head would be throbbing by now. I walked back holding his pain killers and 2 mugs of warm cocoa.

"Here… let me take a look at that." I handed him the cocoa and asprin which he downed easily. My hand brushed up against his as I slowly removed the ice pack from his forehead. The swelling had stopped- for now. I looked at it and bit my lip. It was the size of a shallow golf ball.

"That bad huh?" He asked, reading my expression like an open book.

It was then I realized just how close I was to him. My gaze fell as I looked into his eyes and that's where it stayed for the next few moments. I couldn't tear them away. I was hypnotized. His eyes were the deepest, darkest sapphire blue, and the way the reflection of the flames from the fireplace leaped in his eyes… they were captivating. All I could do was nod dumbly.

"Well… it could've been worse." He shrugged after a moment, looking directly into my eyes. I could barely breathe in fear that it would shatter the silence that surrounded us.

"Come on guys its getting late!" A smiling Ami came bouncing back into the cottage and as a reflex, I pushed away from Darien, landing onto the floor beside him. He looked away and abruptly stood up.

"Well… I've had a rather… interesting day." Darien stretched and gazed up at his own forehead. "I think I'm gonna get some shut eye." He began to walk towards our room.

"What about dinner?" Lita asked.

"Not hungry!" Darien replied, not bothering to turn around. "Good night all!"

I watched his retreating figure walk down the hallway, holding the ice pack to his head as he padded into our room and wondered if we had just actually had… a moment, or even scarier- if Ami had caught us.

* * *

Oooooh! Serena and Darien, sitting in the tree… I hope you liked that chapter. Please read and review! Thanks a lot! Til next week…

**_Crystal Saturn_**


	4. Busted

YAAAYYY! Gosh! _Jumps up and down excitedly and huggles everyone that walks past_. Over 100 reviews already! Thank you all so much! You really have no idea how much this means to me! I was literally jumping up and down from excitement when I heard I had gotten over 100 reviews already. Thank you so so so much. From the bottom of my heart… and from the top. Unfortunately- I have to say… **_there will be no sequel for Mystery Girl_**, nor will there be any more chapters. _Mystery Girl is completed_. I may consider writing a sequel later but for now- that's all there will be. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.

**Thanks to: **SailorButtons, starangel07, cardcaptor eternity, Midnight, CharmedSerenity3, ladykagome1230, cool, AndiTanaka, Eternal Moon Power, mew bunnyboo, Ishq, Endy's Girl, MoonBunny777, ffgirlmoonie, nessa, Miss Jessica Rabbit, J-BOMM, Bera-Moon, Serena71, palikani, Serena and Darien7, Sorceress Usagi, OceanGodess, Red-Rose18, Ritoru Kani, Rose Zen, amon lover, Priestess of Nottingham, Serekino Kaoru, Starlit Warrior, whitey9h, Illusion Glades, emmastarz **_and_** pencil gal **_for your wonderful reviews_**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing my last chapter of Mystery Girl:** SailorButtons, cardcaptor eternity, sailorserena141, chxpsticks, Sirenic Griffin, CharmedSerenity3, PixiePam, ladykagome1230, babiixwolf, Ishq, Usagi-Tsukino-uf06, kathy, ffgirlmoonie, SulliMike23, jumping-jo, sailorceb, lxlriotgirlx, SweetSerenity21, Lady Dark Angel, SwimBunny123, palikani, azngurl0117, mew bunnyboo, TsukinoGoddess, Cherry-Dmv, xfilesoc, Red-Rose18, Rose Zen, Illusion Glades, chibi rini **_and_** crytsalblue

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 4- Busted

* * *

**_Darien's Point of View_**

I woke up to the light, melodic sound of giggling. Wincing, I slowly managed to open my eyes and adjust them to the dim light of a lamp. I turned my head and realized the giggling was coming from Serena. She was lying on her front side, on the bed, legs bent at the knees as she drew figure eight's in the air with her toes. She had a pencil in her hand and was scribbling down some notes in what seemed to be a diary or journal of some sort.

"What are you doing?" I groaned and rolled over on my side, letting the now melted ice pack slip off my numb, frozen head.

"I'm writing in my diary." She smiled at me, turned to her book and giggled a little more.

"And this is amusing why?" It was good to see her smiling, but I knew that she was most likely laughing at me.

"I can't tell you Darien! It's my diary! It's where my most personal and private thoughts go in." She continued to grin while writing in her diary. I felt deprived.

"Yeah well…" I walked over to the desk at the other end of the bedroom, slid the drawer open and pulled out a few sheets of paper and a pen. "I think I might just start a diary of my own then!"

"Good." She nodded, paying no attention to me. I clicked the end of my pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary… or at least I think that's how these are supposed to go._

_I'm sitting here writing on this here fine sheet of white paper simply because I can, and because Serena is lying on her bed writing in her diary so I felt like I needed one too. Gosh this is really stupid. I feel like such a tool… whoever invented the idea of writing down all your thoughts in a book really must be crazy, and anyone else who does it just for fun must be equally insane. It's almost as crazy as talking to yourself. Loony! I'm looking over at Meatball Head writing in her diary. She's giggling at something and I want to know what it is. She's just so ditzy sometimes. Mina not only stuck her in my car along the way here, she put her in the same room as me to sleep in for the next 7 days. I honestly don't know how long I'll last. Serena drives me totally crazy! 7 whole days of being in the same room as her… I'm never gonna make it._

I glanced over at Serena who was still happily jotting down her thoughts, sighed and went back to writing.

_Look at her over there giggling away. The light shining on her face like she's some sort of angel. Sure, she's beautiful… but an angel? Ha! Well… maybe. And I still cant believe I'm actually doing this. Writing down my thoughts so openly. There so goes again- smiling. I want to know what she's got written in that book of hers. It's starting to drive me insane! She's driving me insane! I want to hold her._

_Darien_

I glanced up at the time. It read 10:52.

"Hey Sere, hungry?"

She looked up at me with that special glimmer in her eyes which was only reserved for the promise of food.

"Sure!"

"Great, cause I hear there's a fast food joint in town that's still open now." I watched as Serena scribbled down a few more words into her book, closed it and placed it carefully under her pillow before hopping out of bed and rummaging through her bags.

"What? What are you doing woman?" I whispered, aware that everyone else would most probably be asleep at the moment.

"Getting changed into some decent clothes of course!" She rolled her eyes at me as if to say 'gosh, what else would I be doing stupid.'

"No.. no time. It takes almost an hour to drive into town and it closes at 12. Just go like that and grab a jacket." I sighed

"Are you insane? If you haven't already noticed, I'm wearing my sleeping clothes! Pink bunny pj's, fluffy bunny slippers and all." Serena hissed.

"Do you want a cheese burger or not?"

"Alright alright!" Serena pouted and crept out the door.

We managed to make our way out of the house undetected, the hard part now was getting into the car and starting it up without waking anyone.

"D…Darien…" Serena sat huddled in the passenger seat. "Can w… we drive th…thru please?" I could hear her teeth chattering as wisps of condensation escaped her lips in the car. I turned the ignition on and put the heater on full blast, handing Serena my jacket to keep her extra warm. She looked up at me as if I were some freak alien. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I shrugged it off and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

I pulled into the drive thru with minutes to spare and turned to ask Serena what she wanted, it was then I realized that she was sleeping rather peacefully.

"I'll just have one ultimate burger thanks." I spoke into the intercom

"I hope that's my burger." Serena mumbled and yawned wearily.

"Make that 2. Oh and large fries and a lemonade" I smiled and corrected my order.

We sat in the parking lot of the fast food restaurant and slowly devoured our meal, knowing that it would most likely be the last form of junk food goodness that we would eat in the next week. I savored every tiny morsel of fatty goodness before starting up the car and driving back to the cottage.

It was a little past one AM in the morning by the time we got back. Serena and I attempted to suppress the giggles that were caused by our sugar rush as we gently pushed the front door open. It creaked and Serena let out a little giggle from behind me. I hushed her and closed the door behind us before slowly tip-toeing our way through the house. We were temporarily blinded by a sudden burst of light throughout the room.

"I hope you brought home enough for all of us." Andrew stood in the doorway, his arms crossed.

We looked around and realized that we had been sprung by everyone in the house.

"French fry?" Serena pulled out a soggy french fry from the bottom of the brown paper bag and struggled to suppress another giggle.

* * *

"So what were you both doing out so late at night… alone… together?" Raye asked

"You weren't doing anything… you know…" Mina winked mischievously

"NO!" Both Serena and I interrupted.

"You sure did take your time though…" Ken added.

"We just went for burgers and fries. You know it takes almost an hour to drive to town." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and besides. As if Darien would ever do anything with ME." Serena huffed.

"But would you ever do anything with HIM?" Mina nudged Serena.

"MINA! That's it. You guys suck. I'm going back to bed. GOOD-NIGHT!" Serena scurried away and I felt all eyes fall on me for an explanation.

"What?" Silence filled the room. "Stop looking at me like that!" More silence. "Oh come on guys… honestly…" I decided that was the perfect time to slowly back away into my room. "You all need lives… really. There's nothing happening between us. You all have very wild imaginations. I suggest we all go to bed and forget this ever happened." I rushed into the room and shut the door behind me. Serena looked up from her diary which she seemed to be writing in once again.

"How did it go?"

"Oh they're like vultures out there!" I feigned a superstar like expression and fell back onto my bed. Serena smiled and continued to scribble into her book. "What are you writing about?" I asked, not realizing just how desperate I sounded until it was too late.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She shot me an innocent smile and looked away.

* * *

**_Serena's point of view_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow! That was close… too close. Darien and I got caught sneaking back into the cabin after going out for some burgers. I can't believe Mina! First she made me sit in the car with Darien for 7 hours on the way here, then she put me in the same room as him and now she makes it sound like I love the guy. She implied that I, Serena, and he, Darien got up to something while we were away- mind you- it would NEVER EVER happen. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! NO WAY IN HELL! _

_I mean… he's cute and all but he would never have feelings for me. I don't know if I like him like that though. He's great when he's nice to me, but I really do hate when he's mean to me. I don't mind as much when he calls me Meatball Head, but some of the other things he says are just so harsh. Which reminds me… earlier today everyone was outside in the snow having a snowball fight and I accidentally hit Darien smack in the head with a snowball. I didn't mean to. Honest! But now he has a horrendously huge lump on his head. I felt sorry for him so I took him inside and when I was looking after him… I think we had… a moment. You know… one of those moments where everything just stops. He has such beautiful eyes. But I don't like him… eww no. That jerk? I don't think so!... or… do i? So confused._

_Love Always,  
__Serena_

I could see Darien glancing over at me every few minutes, looking at me write in my diary, and I knew he wanted to know what I was writing. It really wasn't all too funny. But I decided to fuel his curiosity some more by giggling every now and then. His curiosity kept me amused. Sure, I was hella curious about what he wrote in his self-created 'diary', and I knew it was most likely ramble and random 'blah blah' sentences, but still. Maybe… just maybe there was something juicy within those blank sheets of paper.

* * *

That's the end of another chapter and I am proud to say that I've fallen in love… with a plushie… it's the Tuxedo Kamen (mask) plushie… its soooo adorable! I want one! If only I had a ebay account- I'd buy them all and become the masked plushie queen! Anyway! Next chapter will be out next week.

_**Crystal Saturn**_

Ps- if anyone knows how to get a TM plushie… please tell me .


	5. Diary Fiasco

It's been a week and im still in love with that Tux Plushie… _sailorceb_ and _Angel Des_, I wasn't able to see your websites in your reviews so I couldn't check it out ( Thanks for your help though! I've come up with an idea… I'll FLY to Japan and buy a shipment of Tuxie plushies and give you all one because you're all so wonderful for reviewing… and keep the leftovers… or sell them at ridiculously high prices on ebay. And while I'm at it… I'll battle Naoko Takeuchi for the rights to Sailormoon too! Bwahahaha…

**_Thanks To: _**TropicalRemix, Priestess of Nottingham, whitey9h, cardcaptor eternity _(aww is it holding a rose?)_, sailorceb, ffgirlmoonie, Serena and Darien7, Red-Rose18, Poisonmoon, Jhuoiya, CharmedSerenity3, bunny, Angel Des, Alicia Blade, Ishq, princess-nav, Miss Jessica Rabbit, Lexi Wexi _(your gf loves u. She would let you read her diary but do you REALLY wanna invade her privacy like that?)_, Venus love-55, pencil gal _(chocolate covered strawberries! Sam you hentai you! Maybe I'll write it in a story that isn't PG rated)_, Rose Zen, SailorButtons, prettigurl7, Endy's Girl, cool., Moonygirl'04, Courtney, shortstory-writer, AtLossforWords **_and_** Starlit Warrior

* * *

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 5- Diary Fiasco

I awoke to the delectable smell of fresh hotcakes and the tinkering sound of cutlery against plates. I turned over onto my side and realized that Darien was already awake and had made his bed. Sitting up, I stretched and yawned, letting a shudder run through my body as it lost a considerable amount of heat from the lack of blankety warmness. I silenced myself and realized this could be my once chance to sneak a peek at what Darien had written the night before. Slowly, I made my way to his side of the room, to his bed. I lifted up his pillow and sure enough, there were a few mildly crumpled sheets of paper but before I could reach for them, I heard the sound of slippers coming down the hall. I plopped Darien's pillow back into position and hurled myself back into bed, throwing my blanket over my body and unfortunately kicking one of my slippers across the room. I felt the weight of someone sitting beside me on my bed and I could feel their presence getting closer and closer to my face.

"HEY! MEATBALL HEAD! GET UP!" Darien yelled.

"Ohh that is just soooo like you." I faked a few grumbles and rubbed my eyes.

"Breakfast." He smiled his usual cheeky early morning smile. That was the difference between him and me. I hated the mornings, he seemed to relish them.

"Why thank you, Jeeves. Off you go now, I'm sure you have some doors to open, furniture to dust." I stuck my nose into the air and used my best snobby accent I could muster up.

"Well actually miss. Your breakfast will be served in the kitchen." Darien lifted the plate of hotcakes away from my reach, wafted it in front of my face for a moment and left towards the kitchen.

"Rats…" I pouted and crossed my arms. Hopping out of bed, I deliberated whether I should use this time to my advantage and read what Darien had written or if I should just stumble into the kitchen and eat my pancakes.

Food it was.

* * *

**_Darien's point of View_**

Serena finally made her way into the kitchen and I took that as my chance to sneak into the room and take a look at what she was giggling at in her diary. It's about me. I KNOW it is. Since it's about me, I believe I have a right to know. Or at least, that's my argument. I strolled into the room and was about to reach under Serena's pillow when I heard her holler from the kitchen.

"Darieeeen… do you know where the orange juice is? Ohhh never mind. I've got it!"

I sighed and regained my composure. I was then about to lift up Serena's pillow once again when I heard footsteps coming towards me from in the hallway. Managing to leap onto my bed just in time, I pretended to be resting.

"Hey uhh… Darien…" Serena leaned up against the doorframe, "I think I left my wallet in your car…"

"And?" I looked up

"Could you get it for me?"

"The keys are on the table. You can get it yourself. I don't know where it'll be"

She looked at me blankly for a moment.

"It's in the front passenger seat. Where I was sitting. Can't you go? Please? You're already dressed. I'm still in my Pj's and its cold outside."

"Didn't stop you from going out last night."

"Fine!" Serena huffed after much deliberation. She snatched the keys and stormed outside.

This was it. She'd be gone for at least 30 seconds. The only chance I'd get to read Serena's diary would be now, if I smuggled it out of the room. I swiftly moved out of the room and climbed a ladder up to a little 'hide out'. It was simply a space above the store rooms which looked down at the kitchen and dining areas. It was quite some distance away from the ground, about 2 or 3 metres, 10 feet or so up. I hid up there while I opened the diary. I quickly flipped through the pages to her latest entry and read it to myself.

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow! That was close… too close. Darien and I got caught sneaking back into the cabin after going out for some burgers. I can't believe Mina! First she made me sit in the car with Darien for 7 hours on the way here, then she put me in the same room as him and now she makes it sound like I love the guy. She implied that I, Serena, and he, Darien got up to something while we were away- mind you- it would NEVER EVER happen. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! NO WAY IN HELL!_

I was interrupted by the sound of Serena coming through the front door. She sped back into the room, the car keys jingling with every stride. I felt sick in the pit of my stomach as I closed the diary. I didn't want to read any more. All this time I had felt something for Serena. I liked her, I truly did. I thought she may have had feelings for me too- but I was wrong. Horribly wrong. All this time I thought our little arguments were just play fights to hide from each other our true feelings. But she had nothing to hide. She really did hate me. I sighed and carefully climbed back down to the ground and walked down the hallway to return Serena's Diary before she realized it was missing.

* * *

**_Serena's Point of View_**

I had hoped that Darien would go out and get my wallet for me in his car, which would've bought me enough time to quickly browse through his notes that he wrote down the night before but alas, he didn't so I had to get it myself. I hoped though that he wouldn't be around when I got back. He wasn't and I figured he may have been in the living room with the others, being entertained by video games. I checked the hallway once more before diving for the notes under Darien's pillow. I took a seat on his bed and began to read through them.

_Dear Diary… or at least I think that's how these are supposed to go._

_I'm sitting here writing on this here fine sheet of white paper simply because I can, and because Serena is lying on her bed writing in her diary so I felt like I needed one too. Gosh this is really stupid. I feel like such a tool… whoever invented the idea of writing down all your thoughts in a book really must be crazy and anyone else who does it just for fun must be equally insane. It's almost as crazy as talking to yourself. Loony! I'm looking over at Meatball Head writing in her diary. She's giggling at something and I want to know what it is. She's just so ditzy sometimes. Mina not only stuck her in my car along the way here, she put her in the same room as me to sleep in for the next 7 days. I honestly don't know how long I'll last. Serena drives me totally crazy! 7 whole days of being in the same room as her… I'm never gonna make it._

And at that point, I realized someone had just walked in. It was Darien. Uh oh… He had caught me red handed, reading his notes.

"You're reading my… diary?" He looked at me as if I was nothing more than a petty thief.

"I know how this looks and I just… I just…" I really couldn't justify this in any other way. I was guilty.

"You decided you wanted to take a look into my personal thoughts? Breach my privacy rights?" Strangely enough, Darien's tone had changed. It was much more scary than when I last spoke to him. His eyes were colder than the winter nights.

"Well I just didn't think you'd really write anything…" I still attempted to justify myself even though I knew it was useless. "It's not like I read anything that I really wanted to anyway."

My heart sank at the thought of the last few words. I drove him crazy? Was I really that bad? I always thought that he teased me because he has some sort of affection for me. That was the only reason why I teased him back. Immature I know, it's kind of like one of those grade school crushes… but I guess I was wrong. He really did hate me. I felt my eyes begin to water but then realized that in his hands, Darien held a familiar looking pink spiral book.

"You have my diary!" I yelled back as realization dawned upon me. He looked down at his hand in shock.

"I found it outside." He shrugged.

"Don't lie to me! You read it didn't you?"

"It's not like I read anything that I really wanted to anyway" Darien used my words against me and tossed my diary back onto my bed. He then turned and walked out of the room, leaving me to think about everything that had just happened.

Darien had just read my diary. I felt so deprived of my privacy. He knew everything. He knew about my feelings for him and yet… he didn't feel the same way. I dropped his papers and crawled onto my bed. I picked up my diary and looked down at it. A single tear escaped my eyes, trickled down my cheeks and dropped onto the hard cover of my pink diary. I held my diary protectively close to my chest and closed my eyes.

"He doesn't feel the same way" I whispered to myself and felt more tears springing to my eyes. I carefully placed my diary back under my pillow, lifted the bed covers over my head and let the tears silently slide down my face.

* * *

**_Darien's Point of View_**

I left her in the room, feeling as though she had betrayed me. I slipped outside and sat on one of the wooden chairs on the porch. I sighed and looked out at the purity and innocence of everything around me. I felt so dirty in its presence. Sure, I had violated Serena's trust too, but I never thought she would do it to me. I thought she was better than that. I thought she actually felt something for me, but after reading what I did, there is no doubt whatsoever that she has no feelings for me.

"Hey Daz. What are you doing out here?" Andrew slowly walked out of the cottage and sat on the chair next to me.

"Just thinking…" I replied, the icy tone in my voice had gone and was replaced with one of disappointment and sadness.

"Of… Serena?"

Was it that obvious?

"What do you mean Drew?" I raised my eyebrow at him curiously

"Oh come on. It's pretty damn obvious to everyone but yourselves that you're smitten over each other."

"No we're not." I shook my head and crossed my arms. "There's nothing going on between us at all. She has no feelings for me and I don't like her either." I lied, I still did have feelings for Serena. How could I not?

"Da-Nile is a river in Egypt, but alright…if that's what you say. When you finally come to your senses and decide to admit to yourself you have feelings for her, you know you'll be able to talk to me k?" Andrew walked back into the cottage, knowing I needed time to myself.

I sat there alone, contemplating his words and my feelings. I was lost and alone. I felt empty and betrayed. I didn't know what I was going to do about Serena, but I was certain I wouldn't be able to talk to her, let alone look at her in the same way again.

* * *

There you have it… another chapter! Tell me what you think! Please REVIEW! I love getting reviews. It's just so much fun! Oh and if anyone knows any updates with the TM Plushie… feel free to email me. Until next weekend… or maybe sooner… 

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	6. Dance Floor Jealousy

In celebration of Usagi's birthday on Thursday, my boyfriend and my anniversary today, and in celebration of me finally being able to download series one of Sailor Moon at a considerable download speed (with great thanks to BitComet and BoxTorrents)- I present to you… AN EARLY CHAPTER! YAYY! There will be another chapter on Sunday only if I get enough reviews… so please- Support my work by sending reviews this way!

**_Thanks to:_** Forever Tranquility, Goddess -Princess-Serenity, Lexi Wexi, Priestess of Nottingham, CharmedSerenity3, Red-Rose18, ffgirlmoonie, baby12, keepoath, cardcaptor eternity, sailorceb, SailorButtons, Moonygirl'04, prettigurl7, Serena and Darien7, Cool, palikani, Angel Des _(thanks! I got them and they worked but they weren't quite what I was looking for. It's ok I'll see if I can get them on ebay… somehow)_, princess-nav, nessa, mew bunnyboo, Midnight, Laydee-Star, Miss Jessica Rabbit, whitey9h, Poisonmoon, aMi ThE genius, Selphie108, emmastarz, Ishq, sailorSerena141, pencil gal _(Sam you should like this chapter… ooh the thought of Darien in that atmosphere… gyrating like that… doesn't that push your buttons? Hehe you hentai)_, Illusion Glades, Rose Zen, Kaika1221, XxPrettyKittyxX, celticas **_and_** cassandrare2001

* * *

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 6- Dance Floor Jealousy

**Andrew's Point of View**

_Knock knock_

Mina and I stood in the doorway of Serena and Darien's room.

"Hey Serena!" I tapped on the door quietly. "Rena? What are you still doing in bed?" I frowned as I saw the lump on her bed shift.

"Mmm… drrmmmnnn errmmnn nee" Was the response I received from the lump.

"Sorry? What was that? I can't hear you with the covers over your head" I sat down on the bed next to her. Mina sat on the other side of the bed. She didn't move. There was a moment of silence before she finally lowered the covers over her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. The tip of her nose was red and her cheeks were pink from crying.

"Awww… what's wrong Rena?" Mina asked, giving her best friend a hug. I had a feeling it had something to do with Darien.

"Nothing… really." She forced a smile onto her face and held back a sniffle.

"You know you can tell us Sere. We're your closest friends." I added, determined to find out what happened.

"He hates me." Her gaze lowered down to her hands. "He read my diary… he made one… and he caught me reading his."

"Well… I guess it kinda cancels each other out then huh?" Mina attempted to cheer Serena up with a warm smile.

"I'm sure it's not all that bad. It'll sort itself out soon" I tried to reassure Serena.

"Yeah, come on girl. Lets go out there and have some fun ok? We're all playing games. Just put it behind you for now. If Darien's going to be a grumpy pants about it all then let him. It's not as though he was totally innocent. Come on, you're much more fun when you're happy." Mina succeeded in bringing a genuine smile back to Serena's face "Besides, we're going out to a club tonight."

"A Club? Mina you know I'm not old enough!" Serena objected.

"Fufufu… you're 17, almost there, and besides- it's Kai's club! He owns it! He invited us over tonight. Oh I haven't seen him in so long…" Mina's voice died down dreamily.

* * *

**Serena's Point of View**

"It's so cold! Who's idea was it for me to wear a skirt?" Mina whinned and rubbed her hands together.

"Yours…" I shrugged, blowing smoke rings into the air with the condensation that escaped from my lips.

"Remember girls. Don't take anything, especially drinks from strangers. And drink plenty ok?" Andrew reminded as we stood in line anxiously.

He, Chad and Darien were then tagged with wristbands to signify that they were old enough to purchase from the bar. We walked straight in without an id check and I could feel my heart beating to the bass of the music pulsating all around me. Bright, beautiful lights flashed all around me. The club was warm from the heat and energy of everyone moving to the music. It smelled of musk and wet floor.

"It's so loud!" Ami yelled at the top of her lungs

"Just the way I like it!" Mina yelled back.

We found a table near the back corner of the club where we slipped out of our coats. Why did I let Mina pursued me to wear her tight leather pants and her red halter? I felt like such an object of sexual gratification, but I guess I couldn't exactly go clubbing in a puffy pink jacket or a long sleeve turtleneck. I glanced over at Darien who looked back. He had a black turtleneck on. I guess I could've gone clubbing in a turtleneck… if I really wanted to. I broke eye contact with him and looked away, into the ocean of bodies grinding and swaying to the beat. I wasn't going to let him or anybody ruin my first real clubbing experience. I must admit, I was a little nervous. I looked over at the girls. All clad in skin tight clothing. They were busily chatting away with each other, amazed that they were actually in a club.

"Come on Sere! Lets go!" Lita dragged me and the other girls into the crowd towards the thumping music, deeper and deeper into the dense crowd.

* * *

**Darien's Point of View**

"So…" Greg spoke up after watching the girls become consumed by the raving crowd. "I wonder how long it'll take to find them"

"Quite some time." Chad replied. "Let's go." The guys stood up around me.

"Daz, you're not coming man?"

"I'm not really one to dance." I sighed. "I'm not really in the mood either."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll just stay and watch everything. I might join you later." I offered a smile and watched as the fellas dispersed themselves within the crowd. I walked over to the bar and flashed my arm band before ordering myself a Gravedigger.

I looked out towards the direction of the crowd and skimmed across all the faces, looking for a rather familiar blonde. I know, insane, we're not even on speaking terms and yet I still feel some sense of protectiveness over her. I found her near the middle of the dance floor. A smile across her face. Her hands in the air one moment, by her side the next as she swayed and nodded to the music. A tall dark haired man then two stepped his way in front of her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. I sat at the bar watching her as she pressed herself up against him and I felt jealous. I downed my shot and made my way back down to the dance floor. Maybe she knew I'd be watching. Maybe it was purely her intention to make me jealous. If it was, then she succeeded, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of thinking she had won. Ohh no, the war was just beginning.

I rolled my sleeves up and slipped through the crowd to where Andrew was, which was merely steps away from Serena.

"Hey man! Good to see you made it!" Andrew grinned

"Yeah well… I was watching from the bar and I must admit Drew, I have taught you NOTHING." I smiled back. "You're an embarrassment man. I've decided to step in, save your arse and show you how its done bro."

"Oh so that's how it is then aye." Andrew smiled, "Well then, lord of the dance, show us what you've got."

I had to admit, my ego did boast a little. It's been a while since I've set foot in a club. It wasn't exactly my scene, but I did know how to bust a few moves in my time, and this was the perfect time to show off a few of my skills. Serena was looking my way. I spotted an unfamiliar blonde girl nearby, looking in my direction. She moved towards me and I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer. I could see Serena out of the corner of my eye. She watched as the blonde gyrated and pressed her body up against me to the beat of the music.

* * *

**Serena's Point of View**

Did he have any feelings at all! He KNEW I liked him. Look at him, all over some girl he's just met. How could he? He's so heartless. He knew he was making me jealous. Well two can play at that game. It was jealousy he wanted to prove, well- game on! I pulled the tall dark and handsome stranger that I had been dancing with closer, snaking my arms up his chest and around his neck. When he placed his hands on my hips, I saw Darien rapidly turn his head towards me, out of the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

The air was cleaner and cooler outside than it was in. I shuddered as I walked out of the club. The temperature was dramatically different. It was much colder, like a frosty slap in the face. The girls were buzzing with delight as we all walked towards the cars. I sighed and walked towards Darien's car waiting for him to unlock the door. We sat in silence as he started the ignition.

"Have fun tonight?" He asked, not looking at me.

"Yeah. Heaps. You?" I didn't dare look at him either, instead I concentrated on looking straight ahead.

"Sure did." His unenthusiastic tone told me other wise.

The rest of the ride up was spent in total silence. Silence so thick you could slick a knife through it. No… not really, but it was pretty dense nevertheless. We reached the cabin and everyone's adrenalin boost had given way to drowsiness.

I sat by the fireplace as Andrew lit it up once more. It roared back to life, spluttering and crackling. I took a cushion from the nearby sofa and cuddled it as I sat in front of the fireplace. Everyone made their way to the kitchen for some hot cocoa. I decided to change into my pajamas. I couldn't possibly sit comfortably in Mina's tight leather pants. I shuffled back and resumed my place in front of the warm fire.

What in the name of Zeus possessed me to act like that earlier? Why did he act like that? Why did I like him? I watched the fire flicker and burn through the firewood merrily as if to mock me. I reflected on my behaviour in silence. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I laid the pillow on my knees and rested my head upon it.

* * *

**Darien's Point of View**

The guys and I walked into the living room with our hot chocolates, on our way to bed, after bidding the ladies goodnight. There she was, curled up into a ball on the floor, seeking warmth and comfort from the fireplace.

"Serena?" Greg asked. She didn't move. The slow, deep breaths she took made us realize she was asleep.

"It's alright. You guys go on. I'll carry her to her bed." I sighed and put my hot chocolate down on the coffee table.

The guys retired to bed and I walked over to Serena. I slowly and carefully stretched my arms, one supporting her back, the other carrying her legs, and lifted her up off the ground. She shifted and leaned her head against my shoulder. I held my breath and hoped she didn't wake up. I carefully padded my way down our hallway and into the room then threw her onto her bed. No I'm joking. I placed her on the bed very gently. I then realized that she was sleeping on her blanket and silently cursed to myself. I unmade my bed, taking my blanket off my bed and walked back down the hallway with it. You know, I still can't believe I care about this girl so much. I held the blanket up to the fire at a safe distance, close enough to warm the blanket up but far enough so it wouldn't burn. I then quickly folded it in half and rushed back into the room. Unfolding the warm and toasty blanket, I draped it over Serena and walked out of the room.

The only source of warmth I'd get tonight would be from the fireplace, so I decided I'd have to sleep on the couch in the living room… sigh… the things I do for her… and she doesn't even have feelings for me.

* * *

**Serena's Point of View**

I jolted up from my sleep, expecting to see the fireplace in front of me. Instead, I saw the end of my bed and the desk. I frowned, not remembering my bed being in the living room. I turned my head to the left, expecting to see Darien's sleeping form sleeping on the bed next to me, but his bed was empty. His blanket was gone. It was then that I looked down and realized that I had two blankets. I was sleeping on mine, the second must've been his. I then came to the conclusion that since the last thing I remember was the living room, I had fallen asleep and Darien had most probably carried me back into the room.

So where was he?

Honestly, I didn't want to get up out of bed to find out. It was so warm and cozy, but I knew I had to find out or I'd never get to sleep. I wondered if maybe he had fallen asleep outside on the porch. That wouldn't be good. It would've been so cold outside, he would've froze to death in his sleep. I couldn't believe I was actually caring for him. Even after all the pain he had put me through. I stepped out of bed and wrapped Darien's blanket around me to keep me warm while I explored the cottage for him.

It didn't take me too long. I walked down the hallway and into the living room to find Darien sleeping on the sofa. The Fire had died down by now and the embers glowed a dull orange. I unwrapped myself of the blanket and placed it over Darien to keep him warm, making sure he was blanketed from head to toe. I tucked him in and as I did, his cool hand reached up to hold mine. I gasped and held my breath.

"Mmmm… I love you… beautiful…" He mumbled in his sleep and slowly released my hand.

I looked down at the man in front of me. He looked so cute trying to fit his 6 foot 2 inch frame into a 2-seater sofa. His arms and legs were sprawled everywhere. Just as I had thought that to myself, he retracted his limbs and formed a little ball on the sofa. I debated with myself, whether or not to wake him up to sleep in his own bed where it would be more comfortable. I decided to leave him. It's not that I didn't have the heart to wake him, it's just, when he wakes up tomorrow, he's going to have some serious back pain and leg cramping and as far as I'm concerned- He deserves it for dancing so provocatively with that other girl.

* * *

And that brings us to the end of another chapter. Remember… the more reviews- the sooner I post the chapter. I hope you liked it and I will have a surprise for you all next week… unfortunately… no… they're not TM plushies- but I'm still looking for a way to get them!**_Crystal Saturn_**


	7. Runaway

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Yay! And I've passed my 200th review milestone! Im HIGHLY optimistic about this story and I'd LOVE to see this story hit 500 reviews before it's done. That would be my all time record so please keep reviewing!

**Thanks to: **Lexi Wexi, Priestess of Nottingham, whitey9h, cardcaptor eternity, SailorButtons, Forever Tranquility, CharmedSerenity3, baby12, Rose Zen, Cassandrare2001, Serena and Darien7, sailorceb, chxpsticks, kireisnowtenshi, aqua rhapsody, Pyro-Girl, keepoath, regina, Red-Rose18 mew bunnyboo, Poisonmoon, pencil gal, AndiTanaka, ladytokyo, princess-nav, lindsey, sara, Laydee-Star, shortstory-writer, Illusion Glades, Starlit Warrior, IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon, BLiberalQuestionAuthority, Keiko's Horsebrat, Selphie108, totallyme19, moon-bunnie, palikani **_and_** nympho18

**AN: **It's quite amusing to see how many of you all would like to see Serena and Darien 'get it on' in bed together… very interesting…

* * *

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 7- Runaway 

"Serena? Sereeeeenaaaaa? HEY! DOOFUS!" Raye leaped onto the bed, squashing me under her.

"Get off me fat butt!" I grunted and rolled over, flinging Raye off the bed. She sighed loudly and threw my blanket onto the floor. I curled up into a ball, shuddering at the sudden lack of warmth. She then proceeded to grab both my ankles. Uh oh… I knew where this was going… She tugged at my ankles and dragged me towards the door. I grabbed my pillow, knowing that at any second she would pull me off the bed and I would land on the floor with a loud thud.

_THUD_

"Rayyeeeee! Leave me aloooneeee" I whined and buried my face in my pillow as the dark haired girl dragged me down the hallway and into the living room by my ankles.

"Ahhhh…" Darien moaned as he awoke and sat up. He turned his body and cracked the stiff bones in his spine before massaging his sore shoulder muscles.

"Raye… that's no way to treat your friend!" Lita, knowing I was extremely tired, placed a plate of food on the floor next to me.

I was about to grasp my fork when my plate was taken away from me. I whined in protest and looked up to see Darien walk away with my breakfast.

"If you want breakfast in bed, sleep in the kitchen." He mumbled, taking my plate into the kitchen, sitting down at the dining table and taking a bite of my scrambled eggs.

"Heeeey… That was mine Jerkazoid!"

"Bite me." Darien replied bluntly, taking a sip of coffee. I watched him for a moment before walking over and biting him on the shoulder, earning the laughter and applause of the group. "OWW! WHAT THE HELL MEATBALL HEAD! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Maybe." I simply shrugged and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Ok guys… here are your boots and your skis." The man over the gear hire counter smiled warmly. "But look- there's a blizzard warning being circulated around the slopes on Mount Alexander, set for 6 in the afternoon. I say go out there and do your thing, but don't be out there any later than 4 to 4:30. It gets snappy pretty quickly up there and believe me, you wanna be home before the heavy stuff starts falling." 

"Thanks heaps for that!" Greg smiled and we were off- on our way to ski the slopes of Mount Alexander.

* * *

"Slow down klutzoid queen! You're going to knock someone over!" Darien yelled after me. It was my first time skiing and I was struggling to control my speed. So sue me! 

"You're not exactly the best skier today you know jerk face." I yelled back.

"That's because I had to sleep on the sofa. My legs aren't exactly cramp free you know." He frowned.

"Would you ski any better if I shoved this skiing pole up your a-"

"Enough! Guys come on! We're supposed to be having fun." Ken interrupted.

"Sorry." We both lowered our heads in shame.

"But it's not my fault the aliens forgot to remove his anal probe." I defended myself. He was the one that started it. Him and his grumpiness.

"You have no idea how excruciatingly depressing it is to realize we're of the same species."

"Oh and you JUST realized that? Are you renting that space between your ears? You know it would be highly profitable."

"Darien! Serena! Look. It's 4 now… we should be getting back home. Does anyone know the way back home from here?" Andrew looked around. We had been skiing on this one secluded slope for quite some time now. It took us a while to get here too. Everywhere else was occupied with skiers, tourists and little kids. We all looked around in silence.

"I have a map of the mountain…" Ami spoke up, taking it out of her jacket pocket and unfolding it.

"That's great! Thanks Ames." Andrew flashed her his winning smile as we all gathered around and tried to find out where we were before discussing possible routes home.

"Well I think we passed that little stream on the way here." Lita shrugged.

"Yeah and that little clearing looks familiar." Darien added.

"What's that thing there?" I asked, pointing to a cluster of small green circles on the map.

"They're trees Rena." Chad informed.

"Ok so I'm pretty sure we're in either this clearing or this one." Darien pointed. "Which means home is down through here, past the same stream and over here."

"Didn't we come from that way though? I asked, pointing in the opposite direction. I watched as Darien sighed and ran his hand through his thick black hair frustratedly. "I'm pretty sure we came from there. And we passed the creepy cave."

"Great! And your crybaby whiney-assed opinion would be..?" Darien looked up at me and my heart sank in my chest. He didn't have that mocking tone in his voice. It was pure animosity.

"I… I was just trying to help." I struggled to hold back tears as I looked down.

"Well we don't need your help. No one needs your help. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're depriving some village of its idiot."

"Darien…" Andrew protested.

I didn't want to look up at him. If I did he would see me cry, and I didn't want him to see me crying. I knew he would think I was even weaker and more pathetic than before. So I slowly turned around and skied as fast as I could manage, down the slope.

"Serena! Don't go. Darien why do you always have to be so harsh? Serena come back!" Andrew yelled after me. I was lighter and faster than any of them and although I had just started skiing, it didn't mean I couldn't ski fast.

* * *

**_Darien's Point of View_**

"Look… she's probably gone to find her own way home." I defended.

"Darien… what you said was really mean." Raye looked up at me with a worried expression. She turned over at the direction Serena headed in. She already couldn't be seen. "Even for my standards…"

My heart sank in my chest. She was right. I had hurt her this time. I had gone too far.

"Look, I'll apologize to her when we get back home." I looked up at the tumbling clouds above us. "She's not as stupid as I make her out to be. She'll find her way home." I reassured. My tone softened. "In the mean time, we have to find our way home… I think it's this way."

* * *

"You know… I think I've seen that tree before" 

"Yeah Daz… now that I think about it.. I think Serena was right… I think we did come from the other way."

I sighed and was determined to find our way home, without embarrassing myself and admitting that Serena may have, in fact, been right.

"Look… what's that?" I pointed towards a log house near the horizon.

"Hey I think I can see my car!" Greg exclaimed.

"Ahhh… guess you were right after all." Mina randomly hugged me. "Good work Darien!" she smiled warmly and I nodded, realising we had in fact taken the long way home. Well, at least Serena would be home by now.

* * *

"Rena? Are you here sweetie?" Lita hollered loud enough to be heard throughout the cottage 

The house was eerily silent

"She's not in her room." Ami walked out of Serena's room.

After a thorough inspection of the house and the area around, we came to the conclusion that Serena had not yet returned home.

It was almost 5 and everyone was starting to become nervous and eager to know where Serena was. She had not called or tried to contact any of us and it was starting to get incredibly late. The snowstorm would soon arrive and none of us wanted her to be trapped in it.

"I'm going out to find her." I stood up, not being able to sit around waiting for Serena to call.

"What? You can't. Look… it's snowing. It'll only get heavier in the blizzard." Raye objected

"Yeah. And you could get lost or hurt or both." Chad added.

"It was my fault she went off on her own- if anyone should be out looking for her. It should be me."

"Then let us come with you." Greg offered.

"No… you said it yourself, it'll get pretty dangerous and I don't want to be responsible for anyone else getting lost in that. I'm more than a capable skier and I know what to do if an accident happens. I'm going and I'm going alone." I walked into my room, grabbing a backpack and stocking it up with a blanket, a thermos, a torch, a pack of water proof matches and a first aid kit, just to prepare for the worst. I wrapped myself in layers and layers of clothing. I knew it was going to get cold, and fast. When I was certain that I was as prepared as I could have been in such a short time, I made my way out side.

"Darien wait." Mina and Andrew followed me out.

"Please bring her back ok…" Mina pleaded. Tears in her blue eyes, ready to fall. I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Hey… be careful out there ok?" Andrew added, handing me my phone. "If anything happens… call us. Whether you find her or not, we need to know you're ok too."

"I'll be fine. I'll find Serena… no matter what it takes." I promised before starting off on my journey to look for Serena.

* * *

Dun dun duuunnn… Super Darien to the rescue! Will he be able to find her in time? Will this experience bring them closer together or tear them apart? You'll just have to wait til the next chapter to find out! Please review! 

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	8. Stuck With The Enemy

Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a slightly early entry this week. This special entry is to celebrate my 4th year anniversary (on the 9th) of writing at That's right… I've been here since 2001… wow I feel old. I'd like to bring to your attention the fact that I have also posted a One-Shot story called **"She Will Be Loved"** so please check that out too!

**_Thanks to:_ **Pyro-Girl,Priestess of Nottingham, Forever Tranquility, Princess of the Saiyans 16, **keepoath** _(I've posted 11 stories on here, written many more which you'll see in the near future)_, cardcaptor eternity, Ishq, Shrouded Mist, kireisnowtenshi, Red-Rose18, sailorceb, allieb13, UnknownBeauty, nympho18, Vivian Le, **Midnight** _(she's not lost, merely unable to… you'll see)_, cherry bunny, AndiTanaka, Angel Des, YunalescaDagger, cassandrare2001, ffgirlmoonie, princess-nav, Princess-angel3, MoonBunny777, Lioness Blackfire, leanne, totallyme19, Starlit Warrior, Luna Eesha, **palikani **_(aww, I hope you're back in a happier mood soon)_, Rose Zen, moon-bunnie, CharmedSerenity3, ladytokyo, SailorButtons, lindsey, Serena and Darien7, **Miss Jessica Rabbit** _(VERY tricky question… I can't think of anyone either but Drew fuller is cute… hehe!)_, snowmouse, whitey9h, KishLover123, Ladie of Avalon, mew bunnyboo, Catz-13 **_and _**Moonygirl'04

**ANOTHER NOTICE: **to all the _dirty minded_ kiddies out there… yeah you know who you are (I admit… I can be one at times), I have re-vamped my story **Falling For a Flirt **and fixed it up but I warn you! It's for mature readers only, so if you're not into that then don't read.

* * *

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 8- Stuck With The Enemy

I skied back to the last place where I had seen Serena. The snow was getting heavier and heavier and her trail had disappeared under the fresh powder. I sighed and looked around before skiing down in the general direction of where she had gone.

"Serena?" I yelled out- probably not the best thing to do on a snow covered mountain- but desperate times call for desperate measures. The wind felt like icy needles jabbing me in the face as I increased my speed.

"Serena?" I looked around as the clearing gave way to a few trees. I was forced to slow down as I weaved my way in and out of the path of trees. "Serena? Where are you?" I continued to slowly maneuver through the trees. Amongst the whistling of the wind, I could hear the trickle of the nearby creek. I decided to follow the stream of flowing water down hill. I was pretty sure it was the route she would've taken.

"Serena? Can you hear me? Serena!"

"Darien?" I barely heard her voice over the sound of the wind ruffling my collar.

"Serena! Where are you?" I yelled out once more, hoping it wasn't just my imagination playing tricks on my mind.

"Darien! I'm over here! Please help me, I'm hurt." It was definitely Serena's voice. I dodged trees left and right, following the sound of her voice.

"Keep talking to me Meatball Head! You're getting closer… I can hear it."

"Don't call me Meatball Head! Darien you're such a jerk! I hate you!"

My eyes widened as I caught sight of her. She was sitting up against a tree, one ski a few metres away from her. Her hands were grasped over her left leg.

"Sere…" I made my way over to her. "What happened?"

"It's my leg… I was skiing and I didn't see that tree root… I tripped over it."

"Should've known" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Shut up! I don't need this from you, ass wipe!" She yelled at me with more conviction than ever before.

"Look, whether you like it or not, you're hurt and you need my help. There's a blizzard and we have to get out of here and find some shelter. It's too late to go home now. We'll get caught in that." I helped Serena up and let her lean on me for support.

"I… I passed the caves up there earlier." Serena pointed upstream as she clutched her other ski.

"You're going to have to carry my skis. I can't push you uphill with my skis on. Do you think you could do that?"

Serena nodded. As I pushed her up I began to collect random branches and sticks.

"Are you TRYING to punish me?" Serena pouted holding an armful of sticks.

"Do you WANT to freeze?" I replied, pushing her in the snow.

* * *

Eventually we made our way to the caves and I settled Serena down on the ground. Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out a torch and searched around the cave. It was a shallow cave, only about ten steps deep. I carried the bundle of branches and sticks deeper into the cave and attempted to create a small fire, using the waterproof matches I had packed with me. I knew it was a good idea to do so.

"Wait here. I need to get more wood if we're going to last the night. I wont be long." I looked around, noticing it was already starting to get dark quite rapidly and made a note to collect faster- break off branches if I had to. By the time it was dark, I had accumulated quite a bundle of wood. I just hoped it would last us all night.

"So…" Serena watched me fuel the fire. I turned and noted she was still quite cold and sitting by the entrance of the cave. I walked over to her and lifted her up, carrying her over to the fire. By now she was sniffling and had developed quite a nasty cold. I reached into my bag and pulled out a small packet of tissues.

"Wow… prepared." She held a tissue up to her nose.

"Where does it hurt?" I smiled and removed her boot, watching her wince slightly as I lifted up her left pant leg.

"Here…" she directed me towards her lower leg and ankle region. I held her foot up on my lap and slowly, gently began to apply various amounts of pressure onto the area. She winced and yelped in pain a few times.

"Well it looks like you may only have a bruised leg. It could be sprained. You're lucky though. Anything worse an we'd have to amputate." I put the first aid kit away into my bag and turned back to see a mortified Serena. "Just joking!" I smirked and she pouted at me. A moment of silence fell between us where she just simply stared at me and I tried to look busy.

"Darien? Why are you so mean to me?" She asked sincerely. Good question… I'm not too sure myself.

"I'll try to be nicer when you try to be smarter." Ahh… not the words that were meant to come out.

"You know… you're not learning much when you're mouth is moving and saying things that will get you into deeper trouble." Serena frowned at my comment. She had a good point there.

"Well… I'd explain it to you but your brain might explode." Did I even THINK when I let that one slip out of my mouth?

"Alright fine… just save your breath ok? You'll need it to inflate any future girlfriends you plan on having."

"Look… I just don't trust anything that bleeds for 5 days and doesn't die." Ohh score 1 to the 'Daz masta'.

"Oh that is so sexist. If only you knew the pain we women go through you'd… forget it. I don't need your help. You should've just left me out there. I'd rather be there than in here with you." I watched as Serena struggled to stand and hopped back to where she sat, at the entrance of the cave.

"Come on. Stop being childish Meatball Head." I lifted her off her feet and carried her back to her spot in front of the fire. "Look. I don't know why I say half the things I do. I came out here to find you and make sure you're ok. I'm going to look after you and I cant make sure you're ok if you're on the other side of the cave ok." She looked up at me with a blank look on her face and nodded silently. "Good. Here, I've got some cocoa." I handed her a cup, which she willingly accepted.

* * *

**_Serena's point of view_**

Talk about being bipolar! Sometimes he's so nice to me… other times he's colder than the blizzard outside. I watched him pace back and forth in the cave as he called Andrew.

"Drew man! Yeah yeah we're ok… we've found shelter in a cave. Yeah I found her. She's fine… yep… she's ok. Yes I know… I wont give her a hard time anymore. Yes Andrew I'll try to be nice… yes… yes… uh huh… Yes I would prefer not to have your foot between my butt cheeks and she will come back in one piece. Uh huh… uh… Drew? Drew! I can't hear you? You're dropping out… Andrew?" I guess the line went dead. He sighed and put his phone away. I gazed at the man before me. He had rescued me… why? Was he really that worried about me? Does he actually care about me? I continued staring at him in silence.

"Darien… do you believe in destiny?" I asked a few moments later. He looked up at me strangely and pondered his question.

"In a word- no. I believe our choices and our decisions shape our own destiny and our future."

"Well… what about love then? You cant choose who you love… I think destiny says who you love." I shrugged.

"Love is completely different."

"How so?"

"Well… do you believe in love at first sight?" Darien asked, a sparkle flickered in his eyes every time he said the word love.

"No I think that's superficial. I think love at first sight revolves around looks and appearances." I replied bluntly.

"But if it's fate's way- if it's meant to be- how can you deny it if it's destined? Sometimes there's just a spark when you meet that special someone for the first time… and you know you're meant to be with them, so you get to know them better."

"Have you ever been in love?" My heart soared every time a word came out of his mouth, and I didn't know why, but whenever he spoke, I felt so light.

"Maybe…" Darien shrugged "I don't know," He paused to think "Yes."

"Is that your final answer? Would you like to use one of your lifelines?" I questioned and he smiled

"Yes… and it was love at first sight."

"But if you believe in love at first sight then how can you not believe in destiny?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed to be contradicting himself.

"Because she doesn't love me back. Why would I be destined to love someone who doesn't love me back?"

"Well did she tell you she didn't love you?"

"Yes. Well… no… not in those words. But I know she wouldn't love me. She's the sweetest, kindest girl I know and I'm just scum. She would have to be blind and mad to love me."

"Well you know what they say- love is blind… and maybe she is mad- madly in love." i smiled "You need to stop being such a jerkazoid if you want to stand a chance."

"I will." He nodded, seemingly taking in the advice. "Come here… you're shivering." He held out his arms out and I shuffled over towards him, sitting between his knees. He pulled out a blanket from his bag and wrapped it around us both. At the time I didn't object, I was desperate for warmth and comfort. I wished I were in bed or at least, back at the cabin. I felt Darien wrap his arms around me under the blanket and I leaned my back against his chest. Strange… it felt so right. I wasn't feeling awkward at all… it was… comfortable. I closed my eyes for what I swear was only a moment, but soon found myself falling asleep in the arms of the enemy.

* * *

And that brings us to the end of yet another chapter. Please review and check out my latest stories "She Will Be Loved" and "Falling For a Flirt" (mature)! Til next week…_**Crystal Saturn**_


	9. Found

As you may have noticed, these past few weeks I've been releasing extra entries for you all to enjoy in celebration of some sort of event- this week is no different! Welcome to your earlier-than-usual fix of fiction. This is to celebrate me getting an A for my English feature article… the only A in the class… ok, I know- no big deal, but I'm proud of myself. Thank you to you all who have supported me for so long.

**Thanks to: **cassandrare2001, Stalker Mistress of Silence, Shrouded Mist, Red-Rose18, Forever Tranquility, CharmedSerenity3, CelloSolo2007, palikani, whitey9h, Pyro-Girl, Rose Zen, Illusion Glades, SailorButtons, Princess of the Saiyans 16, kireisnowtenshi, lina, ffgirlmoonie, Ishq, snowmouse, Angel Des, xblindinglightx, **Miss Jessica Rabbit **_(Nope I think you're talking about Ian Somerhalder. He's a cutie too but I still like Drew Fuller better)_, Alicia Blade, Midnight, freeflowing, totallyme19, aQuA rHaPsOdY, mew bunnyboo, leanne, sailorceb, keepoath, cardcaptor eternity, SteelHeartRose, hypajoycey, princess-nav, Kaika1221, Rikou Kyohaku, Luna Eesha, Serena and Darien7, MunChixD, MegTao **_and_** **pencil gal **_(Sam- read Falling For a Flirt- and your strawberries are coming!)_

* * *

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 9- Found

I groaned and winced at the brightness of the light shining into my eyes. I knew I would probably do some serious damage if I moved my head too quickly so I slowly tilted it. It was then I felt my mattress move beneath me. Strong arms tightened their grip around my body and my eyes fluttered wide open in shock. I looked around, trying not to move any more than completely necessary and it then came to my attention that I was sleeping ON Darien. I squealed and rolled off him, taking the blanket with me. Why did I not remember any of this… sleeping on him!

"Five more minutes… damn alarm clock" He grumbled and curled into a ball at the lack of warmth, before slowly opening his eyes and squinting as he looked at me. "Rena?"

"What… what did you put into that cocoa last night!" I glanced at him, horrified.

"What are you talking about?" He groaned, slowly lifting himself up off the stone floor. "You fell asleep on me. I didn't do anything. I just thought, since we had one blanket, we'd share it"

"So… we didn't do anything?" I wrapped the blanket around me, feeling the harsh cold morning air.

"Are you kidding Meatball Head? Of course not." Darien chuckled and I sighed in relief. "What makes you think we ACTUALLY did something?"

"Ohh nothing! Nothing at all!" I beamed and looked away, feeling a sudden rush of blood to the head as I remembered my dream from the night before. It was rather…

"Ok now you're making me curious…" Darien frowned, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"It's nothing. I just had a really strange dream. That's all." I shrugged it off "So are we going to head back now?"

"Yeah sure thing Meatball Head, so tell me more about this dream." He shuffled closer, seemingly interested. Oh god… I didn't sleep talk again last night did I? He seemed as though he knew something and needed me to confirm it.

"No. I don't want to tell you about it" I pouted, folding the blanket and putting it back into Darien's backpack

"Oh come on…" He insisted

"No!"

"Please…"

"Nooo"

"Pleeaaase?"

"Alright! Fine! I had a dream we kissed ok?" I huffed. A moment of silence fell upon the cave.

"Is that it?" He smirked.

"What do you mean 'is that it'? What else did you want for me to dream about?" I crossed my fingers and hoped to god that he didn't know just how tainted my dream was.

"Ohh… I don't know… It's just… you know… a kiss is so minimal. I mean- was it at least romantic?" He flashed me one of his winning smiles and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"No it wasn't. It was just a kiss ok?" So not true…

"Ok… well… am I a good kisser?" He grinned as he tried to pry further.

"Darien!" I pouted, unable to hold back a smile.

"Ok ok!" He put his hands up in defeat as he packed the thermos into his bag.

"You kiss as badly as a slobbering wet dog would." Another lie, but I couldn't tell him his kisses felt like the most gentle, softest silk. Or the first cherished blossom of spring. Or the warm feeling of the summer's afternoon sun. He could never know that. I would die if he found out I actually enjoyed my dream.

"Awwww." He pouted and I let out a giggle.

* * *

"Look I'm pretty sure it's that way." Darien sighed, pointing across the field. The snow fell lightly around us. "I came from that way. I know it's that way."

"My way is faster! Your way is the longer way!" I limped in the general direction that I was heading in the day before- downstream.

"You don't even know if that's the real way!" Darien protested

"Fine…" I sighed and gave in, following him across the field.

* * *

"There! I've seen that tree before!" I propelled myself painfully forward on my skis.

"You have not!" Darien cried out, clearly frustrated and lost.

"I have! And that rock over there." I pointed at a boulder that looked like a monkey's head. "Face it. You're lost."

Darien looked around.

"Everything's covered in snow! It all looks the same."

"Let's go this way. I know the way back from here. I'm 99 percentcertain that it's downstream and past that creepy looking forest. I remember it now." I directed.

* * *

"SERENA!" Mina blazed down the porch stairs and literally jumped onto me. "Girl we were so worried about you! Don't ever do that to us again!" She pulled away, tears glistening in her eyes. By then, everyone else had heard of our return and had rushed outside.

"Daz man! How ya doin?" Chad asked, taking Darien's backpack.

"Ohh you know… sleeping on a stone floor isn't exactly 5 star… my back is killing me!" Darien grunted, stretching backwards.

"Come on… lets go inside. It's so cold!" We all headed inside and split up. The boys headed into the living room while the girls, into Darien and my room.

"So what happened?" Mina, Lita and Ami sat on my bed while Raye occupied the executive style chair, leaving me to sit on Darien's bed.

"What do you mean?" I gazed at the girls, slightly uncomfortable under their stares.

"Ohh you know exactly what we mean! You and Darien, alone in a coooold cave all night… Must've been horrible." Raye teased, sarcasm seeping through her words.

"It was!" I fought back.

"Come on Serena, you don't need to hide from us. We all know you have feelings for Darien. So spill!" Lita held a pillow to her chest, listening intently to every word.

"Well… he was nicer to me…" I felt my cheeks burning up again as the girls sighed. "Ah stop it! Nothing happened ok." I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"What do you think of him?" Ami spoke up.

"I don't knoooow" I sighed and leaned back onto his bed. I closed my eyes and could almost imagine him next to me. His scent filled my lungs as I took a deep breath. "He can be such a jerk sometimes!" I pounded a fist against the bed.

"But…" Mina urged me to go on. She always knew when I had more to say. That girl definitely knew me too well.

"But… well last night he was genuinely nice to me. He came and found me. I hurt my leg so he carried me around for a bit and he looked after me. He checked out my leg, made sure I was comfortable and we…" My voice drifted off at the thought of me falling asleep in his arms.

"You what? Oh you can't just leave us there!" Lita threw the pillow at me and I laughed, catching the pillow and holding it close.

"We talked… I don't know. Something about him was waaay dreamy last night." I sighed once again. "I guess we settled our differences when we talked last night. We were talking about love, among other things, then I was cold and he told me to sit near him. He wrapped the blanket over us and he held me to keep me warm… and I fell asleep in his arms." The girls squealed in excitement and I closed my eyes, breathing in Darien's scent, from his pillow, once more.

* * *

Yes, not much happening… I know… but I've finished writing up this story and I'm proud to announce that I've started writing another. You'll get more details on it later… maybe. Uh, I'm also changing my update day to Tuesday/Wednesdays. So my next chapter will be out this time next week. Please review.**_Crystal Saturn_**


	10. A Long Midnight Talk

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to chapter 10. Oh, we're moving into the double digits. Uhh… let me just specify that this is NOT THE END… there are still… 6ish chapters to go and well… it gets kinda hmm… iffy from here- so I'll most likely revise this story at some stage. Probably when my literary skills improve and upgrade in standard.

**Thanks to: **Pyro-Girl, pencil gal, palikani, Forever Tranquility, cardcaptor eternity, MegTao, Ishq, Priestess of Nottingham, keepoath, **_sailorceb_** _(aww thanks heaps!),_ CharmedSerenity3, Illusion Glades, mew bunnyboo, starrynightmoon, princess-nav, Starlit Warrior, cassandrare2001, xblindinglightx, chatterbox-hikaru13, **_TookishMischief1_** _(gold star for pointing that out),_ ffgirlmoonie, steelheartrose, **_Miss Jessica Rabbit_** _(Oh I agree, Drew's character on Charmed was really badly scripted- but he's still gorgeous! Well- I think he is)_, kaika1221 **and **IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon

* * *

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 10- A Long Midnight TalkDarien's Point of View 

"So what happened man?" Ken asked as we all sat down.

"What do you mean?" I had a feeling I knew what he meant. I just wanted him to specify it.

"Oh come on… you can't tell me nothing happened last night. You have the hots for Serena. Everyone can see it. Stop denying it." Greg beamed, turning the volume on the television down.

"You can't be serious…" deny deny deny!

"We're serious! Fill us in. What happened? You both managed to make it back in the cabin alive and in one piece so clearly something big happened last night at the cave." Chad added.

"We just… settled our differences. We talked it through. That's all."

"Oh that can't be it! You? Not tease Serena for one whole night? I highly doubt it." Andrew shot me his 'all knowing' look.

"I just happened to take your advice ok Drew? I was nice to her. She hurt her leg." I rolled my eyes at how immature the guys were being.

"No no no no. You weren't nice to her because she hurt her leg. You were nice to her because you like her and you finally admitted it to yourself last night!" Sometimes I hated how Andrew knew me so well. The boys laughed at my clearly embarrassed expression.

"Look, she's a great girl, really stubborn, but she's nice." I shrugged it off and tried to play my usual cool demeanor.

"So what happened last night then?" Ken persisted.

"Nothing."

"If its nothing then why wont you tell us?" Chad nudged.

"Alright alright! Look, ok, I found her, we found a cave, I checked out her leg-"

"Are you sure that's all you checked out?" Ken winked playfully

"KEN!"

"Sorry- couldn't help myself." He smirked

"-We talked, sorted out our differences and she fell asleep in my arms."

"What? Did you put something in the cocoa? How in the world did you get her to fall asleep anywhere near you let alone in your arms?" Greg gawked at me.

"Well… she was cold and so I invited her closer to me and just wrapped the blanket around her… and held her."

"You what!" The boys sat up in their seats.

"I think she was dreaming… and she said my name a few times. Not in that whiney way when she's annoyed with me… she sighed it… you know that dreamy pleasant mumble… then she smiled."

"Oh man… listen to you… you've got it bad." Andrew laughed and threw a cushion at me.

* * *

I walked into the empty bedroom after dinner. Everyone had retreated into the living room to watch a movie. I walked over to the table and pulled open the drawer. In it were the slightly crumpled pieces of paper that I called my diary. I had picked them up off the floor and put them away from prying eyes after my little argument with Serena. I pulled out a clean sheet of paper and a pen. I looked at the blank sheet of paper wondering if I was actually going to write another 'diary' entry. I sighed, putting pen to paper.

_Dear Diary_

_I'm in love with meatball head_

_-Darien_

I sighed and crumpled the piece of paper up, throwing it and the pen back into the drawer. I shuffled over to my bed and fell back onto it. Call me crazy, but I swear I could smell Serena's gorgeous scent on my pillow. I rolled my eyes, rendering myself insane and slowly slid the upper half of my body off the bed. I dangled for a bit, semi hanging off my bed upside down. I closed my eyes and let the blood rush to my head.

"What are you doing?" Serena's voice brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes and looked at her, upside down.

"My back hurts…" I slowly brought myself back onto my bed.

"So did they interrogate you too?" Serena looked up at me, her innocent blue eyes shimmering with mirth.

"Yeah…" I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I watched as Serena reached under her pillow and pulled out her diary. She flipped it open to the next blank sheet of paper and began to write. A part of me wondered if her feelings for me had changed, but I knew I really didn't want to pry into her private life any more, but I could still hope. It was undeniable that I had feelings for her, but did she have the same for me? I shook my head of all thoughts and snuggled under my blanket. Looking over at the clock, I noted it was 11 and I needed to get to sleep. "Good night Meatball Head." I rolled over in bed.

"I thought we agreed you'd be nicer!" She turned her head to face me and pouted.

"Sorry… Serena. Old habits die hard." I grinned before turning back and shutting my eyes.

* * *

**_Serena's Point of View_**

I finished writing in my diary and tucked it back under my pillow. Hopping out of bed, I turned the room light off before crawling back under the soft, warm covers. I shut my eyes and thought about the previous night. I had actually fell asleep in Darien's arms. Wow, if anyone would have told me that I would end up doing that… I probably would have laughed and stabbed them in the kneecap. Not that I'm a violent person or anything. It just seemed so, far-fetched… But it did happen… and I think I enjoyed it. I must be insane… harboring feelings for Darien. He'd never return the feelings. I know he wouldn't. He told me he liked someone last night… and that person wouldn't be me or he wouldn't have told me. I tossed and turned in my bed, eventually finding myself staring at Darien's back.

"Darien?" I whispered into the darkness, "Are you still awake?"

"Mmmm… yeah…" He turned around to face me. I could see the vague outline of his face in the pale moonlight. "What's up Sere?"

"Oh… nothing… I just can't get to sleep." I admitted rather sheepishly.

"Neither can I." He leaned over to his bedside lamp and turned it on before slipping back under the covers. "I think I've done some serious damage to my back." He rolled over on his front side to relieve the stress on his back.

"Let's see if I can fix that then." I smiled and walked over to Darien's bed, sitting down on the edge. I leaned over and began to massage his sore muscles.

"So… tell me more about you. You know, it's funny- I've known you for years now and yet… I barely know anything about you." Darien mumbled as I ran my hands across his shoulders.

"Well, lets see… I'm 17, blonde with blue eyes and I'm currently working as a masseur." I could see Darien smile.

"And you're doing a hell-a-va good job." He complimented and I simply sat and blushed. "What about family?"

I sat there, massaging Darien's back and telling him about my family. About my overprotective dad, my bratty little brother and my wonderful mother. He smiled, turning around onto his back to listen to me. I closed my eyes as I recalled past memories and family vacations and he listened to them intently.

"Turn around, I haven't finished yet." I smiled and he complied, turning back onto his tummy. "So enough about me, what about you? Family?"

A moment of silence fell upon him before he cleared his throat.

"I lost my family when I was no older than 6." He sighed deeply.

"Ohh… I'm…" I stopped for a moment, feeling incredibly stupid for seemingly boasting about how wonderful my family was, when he had none.

"No no… I don't even remember them. I don't remember anything before the car accident. Don't be sorry. I've learned to live alone all these years and I'm just fine."

"You live alone? Doesn't it get… well…"

"Lonely?" He finished my sentence "Yeah… sometimes."

We continued to talk about various matters of life. We shared both good and bad memories. Memories of our childhood and growing up. Childhood fantasies and heroes. We even talked about dreams and our futures. I was half way through explaining one of my childhood dreams when I realized that the occasional nods and 'mhmms' that I received from Darien had stopped. I looked down at him and realized he had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and lifted the covers over him. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but as I stood up, I bent over and kissed him on the cheek. Talk about random! I then bounced into my bed and closed my eyes. We had spoken for over 3 hours and I had gotten to know a side of Darien that I had never known existed. It was a side of him that I liked, maybe even… love?

* * *

So ends chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed that. I'm not one to beg but please please please review. I really do like getting reviews and feedback- it's always good to let an author know what her audience wants to read (even though I've completed this story, I can make certain modifications) Well I hope that'll tie you over til next week. Au revoir, Ciao, Ja!

_**Crystal Saturn.**_


	11. I Love Pizza

Oh gosh! Thank you all so much! 49 reviews! That's so encouraging! You are all so wonderful. Thank you so much! This means so much to me. It gives me the juice to keep writing! Thank you all for being such wonderful readers and for inspiring me and encouraging me to go on.

On another note though- **_IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon_** brought up one of my pet peeves in a review. Now I hope I don't offend anyone and I really do hope that none of you are culprits. I absolutely hate it when people hold their stories up for hostage and say things like "if I don't get 10 reviews I wont post any more up!" that's really gutless. I admit- I've done it once or twice back when I was young and naïve but really- its sad. As a reader and a writer I get really annoyed when people do that. You don't see J.K Rowling hold up an incomplete _Harry Potter book_ and say "if you don't buy my books I wont continue the series." That's not the way it goes so if you are one of those people who doesn't post chapters until they reach a certain amount of reviews then please stop it. It's not fair to your readers and its not the way to get people to read your work. If you REALLY want reviews- write good stories.

**Thanks to:** keepoath, Serena and Darien7, Priestess of Nottingham, Red-Rose18, palikani, chxpsticks, IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon, Angel Des, leanne, _**sailorceb** (yep the site worked! Thanks heaps!- my only problem is buying things off the internet)_Luna Eesha, Jen, Rose Zen, MegTao, Endy's Girl, kireisnowtenshi, Ishq, Moonlightshadows, Princess-angel3, happy-autumn, Miss Jessica Rabbit, SteamedDumpling, ser, mew bunnyboo, _**pencil gal** (your berries will be in next chapter! Yay! This chapter is also done by your request Sammy!), _cardcaptor eternity, CelloSolo2007, _**JRS-Jennifer Rose Serenity **(awww that's so sweet! Thank you so much!),_ chatterbox-hikaru13, whitey9h, Pyro-Girl, raye, princess-nav, Pretty-Unknown, Snow Mouse, xoBrokenPromisesxo, SwimBunny123, ffgirlmoonie, Illusion Glades, athrun.luver, Lexi Wexi, MoonBunny777, Starlit Warrior, HikariAme, cassandrare2001, kaika1221, Venus love-55 **_and_** SailorSenshiForever

* * *

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 11- I Love Pizza_BANG BANG BANG_

"WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPY HEADS!" Andrew and Lita came into our room, banging on pots and pans with wooden spoons.

"We're leaving now guys!" I rolled over and looked at Darien. He buried his head under his pillow, groaning softly.

"I'm with him." I mumbled and lifted my blanket over my head.

"Ohh come on guys… we're going snow boarding today! I know you don't wanna miss that Dar." Andrew tugged on his leg. He groaned once more. Andrew sighed. "Alright… well if that's how it's going to be." Silence filled the room and I smiled. They had left me to go back to sleep. Or… that's what I thought.

_BANG BANG CLANG CLANG CLANG BANG CLANG!_

Lita lifted up my blanket and started clanging on her pot once again as Andrew did the same to Darien. I groaned, covering my ears up with the palms of my hands.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT I'M UP!" Darien threw his pillow at Andrew and stalked out of the room, taking his toothbrush.

"Rena… your bacon and eggs are getting cold!" Lita nudged me with her wooden spoon.

"Breakfast?" I sat up in bed, wearily. It was 9 in the morning. What person gets up at such an ungodly hour, especially when they had gone to bed at 2 the previous night.

"Yes… no time to change, slip on some clothes, brush your teeth and have breakfast. We're leaving in 5 minutes."

"Five minutes?" I groaned and tumbled out of bed.

* * *

After breakfast, I decided to make a last minute change of apparel. Instead of wearing my turtleneck, I decided to change into my long sleeved shirt and vest. It would probably be more comfortable. Yet I swear my turtleneck shrunk majorly since I put it on 10 minutes ago. I struggled to lift the shirt over my head and found myself stuck, semi naked, with my arms in the air. I simply could not get my head out of the sweater.

"Hey Sere are you ready yet we-" I heard Darien's voice coming from down the hallway and before I knew it, something had walked into me, pushing me back onto my bed and landing on me. I squealed and shut my eyes, not that it made much of a difference, I couldn't see with my sweater in the way.

"Yo Dar, do you think- WOAH" I could hear Ken from the doorway and I realized what it must've looked like.

"Hey hey hey! This is not what it looks like!" Darien rolled off me and pulled my turtleneck sweater back down over the rest of my body.

"Guys, honestly. If you want to stay here and… you know… go ahead but at least shut the door!" Ken stifled a laugh and closed the door behind him.

Darien turned to me. I was completely dumbfounded. My cheeks were red with embarrassment. That did not just happen.

"I'm sooo sorry… I didn't see you and I… you… you had your bra on at least…" I noticed Darien's cheeks begin to turn a deep crimson colour as he looked away in embarrassment. His hands were still rested on my waist. I felt so small within his hands. I looked down at his fingers and slowly peeled them off me.

"It's… it's… it's fine… let's just… let's go." I decided to leave my turtleneck on for now and wear a jacket over it.

* * *

"Alright now everybody has to make their own snow person in 10 minutes. Whoever's snow person looks the most like them wins," Andrew umpired. "Ready… set… go!"

We all dove into the snow, pushing and rolling it around as fast as we could. I was doing just fine when out of the corner of my eyes, I saw 2 snowballs come flying towards me. I looked over at the direction in which they came from.

"They're you're meatballs… meatball head." Darien grinned, working on his own ice sculpture. I pouted and stuck my tongue out playfully. I rolled up a huge snowball, so big I couldn't even lift it, and heaved it towards Darien.

"It's your biiiiig egotistical head." I ran back to my snow portrait. He grinned back at me.

"Ohh come on love birds… that's not fair! You can't help each other out!" Andrew yelled from his snowman before he was struck with 2 snowballs in the chest.

* * *

"Alright! Time's up!" Andrew hollered and everyone stepped back from their creations. "Lets start with mine!" We all walked over to his snowman, giggling at his stick apron.

"Ohh ohh! Do mine next!" Ken eagerly skipped over to his snowman. "Ta Da!" He presented his and stood by it proudly.

"Ken… why does your snowman have hips and… are those breasts!" Ami giggled, staring at Ken's creation in awe.

"You know… I think your snowman err… woman… is cold… I see nipple…" Andrew laughed, earning a playful smack from Mina.

"I figured this is what I'd look like if I were a woman!" Ken smiled and winked.

We continued around the circle and observed everyone's masterpieces.

"You have stick abs?" I asked as we got around to Darien's snowman.

"Stick abs of steel!" he beamed. Andrew and Chad walked up to Darien's snowman and knocked his head off. Darien looked at them, dumbfounded, as they lifted up the giant snowball I had created for him and placed it on his head.

"Sere was right… that fits better as your head" Chad poked Darien's rock eyes into his abnormally large icy head.

* * *

**_Darien's Point of View_**

"Ok now move side to side. Put your hands out to balance." I instructed.

"Darien I don't get it…" Serena pouted. I watched her struggle to get back up on her snowboard after falling over for the third time and I smiled.

"Ok… lean back and turn the nose this way." I held Serena's hands as she slowly moved downhill. "Now lean forward and turn the nose the other way." She did as she was told and I let go of her hand. I watched as she increased her speed at an alarming rate.

"HOW DO I STOP!" She squealed loudly.

"Turn the board to the side and lean back." I instructed. I watched her struggle for a moment then fall forward, sliding a little more before eventually coming to a stop. "SERE!" I ran after her, my boots sinking in the fresh powder. I as I reached her, she was still lying on the ground with her face in the snow. I dropped to my knees and quickly turned her over onto her back. Soft giggles radiated from her. She looked up at me with her sapphire blue eyes.

"Sere, how many fingers am I holding up?" I asked her, holding up 3 gloved fingers.

"Tuesday!" She giggled some more. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat myself down onto the snow beside her.

"You'll be fine." I shook my head and couldn't help but smile at her. Her giggles soon turned into chuckles and laughs as she flicked snow at me. I grinned, joining in the laughter. I couldn't help it. Her laugh was contagious. It was like music to my ears.

* * *

"Alright… we should probably be heading back home now… some of us have got to get ready for dinner." Andrew smiled warmly.

"Ohh what's for dinner?" Serena asked, her eyes lighting up instantly.

"Home made pizza." Lita informed.

"Yummy!" Serena squealed, picking up her board as we all began to walk back to the cabin.

"Ohh but not for you Serena…" Mina grinned, a look of mischief sparkling in her eyes. She was most definitely up to something.

"What? Why not? Why don't I get pizza?" Serena pouted and refused to walk any further.

"You're going to a nice little restaurant in town for dinner." Mina added. "It's formal dress too! I brought a dress from home for you to wear."

"Formal dress? You planned this? Why am I the only one going?" She frowned, looking rather unhappy at the arrangements that had been made without her decision.

"You're not going alone." Greg dragged his board behind him.

"Mhmm!" Mina smiled. "You'll be going with Darien!"

"What?" I looked at her in shock. Why had no one told me? I turned to face Serena who had dropped her snowboard in shock. It then became excruciatingly clear to us both what was going on. They had all set us up on a date.

* * *

Okie! Well I hope you liked that… about 5 more chapters to go. Please review! You've all been so wonderful when it comes to reviews and I love reading each and every one of them. It's really awesome to see you're all enjoying this story. I get so excited when the little box pops up and says I've gotten a review. It really makes my day much brighter. Thanks heaps!**_Crystal Saturn_**


	12. Mischievous Mayhem

Hello everyone! It's time for another chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one… OH and just for the record- no Ken is not gay… hehe that made me laugh. He's just modeled to be very doughy and consequently rather funny. He's kinda like the comic relief in the story.

**Thanks to: **CharmedSerenity3, Pyro-Girl, Carby6, Rose Zen, moon-bunnie, Ishq, Priestess of Nottingham, Snick3rDooDl3, Alicia Blade, **_IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon_ **_(nop I haven't watched the Nanny in a few years, and no I wasn't raving about you. I agree with you)_, Serena and Darien7, Aria's star, princess-nav, _**kireisnowtenshi **(sure you can call me that! Kinda reminds me of Counter Strike though hehe)_, Angel Des, Red-Rose18, keepoath, Crystal Moon, SailorSenshiForever, MegTao, SwimBunny123, MunChixD, cardcaptor eternity, Snow Mouse, _**Endy's Girl **(I like seeing your name in here too!), _CelloSolo2007, cassandrare2001, Miss Jessica Rabbit, JRS-Jennifer Rose Serenity, Illusion Glades, Luna Eesha, mew bunnyboo, tkdl, pencil gal, chatterbox-hikaru13, MidniteRoses, disilluzional88, Starlit Warrior, palikani, Rikou Kyohaku, wh00t, Lijen, Firesoulliz **and** Mermaid Gurl 95

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 12- Mischievous Mayhem

"Here… I've got the tux coat for you. It should fit…" Andrew placed the coat down onto my bed. I glared up at him as I fixed up my collar and white bow tie. "I know I know… you owe me. That's ok. I'm sure you'll find a way to repay me SOME day." He gave his usual innocent smile and I rolled my eyes.

"You know… she's never going to approve of this." I adjusted my sleeves.

"But alas dear Darien, she is with the girls as we speak, getting dressed up for you." He sat on Serena's bed and watched as I put the suit jacket on and adjusted the cuffs.

"She's not getting dressed up for me. She's getting dressed up because she has to." I frowned, ironing out any creases with the palms of my hands.

"On the contrary, why would she be getting dressed up at all if she didn't like you? She could have simply denied to go with you and made one of the other girls go." Andrew calmly leaned back on the bed, resting his arms behind his head very casually.

"Will you stop talking like that?" I muttered and he chuckled.

"Relax Daz. I've never seen you this worked up before. Especially about a girl. You know- I was starting to think you were gay." We walked out of the room and waited near the front door.

"I'm not gay!" I threw my hands up in frustration and paced around the room. "And she's not just any-" My breath caught at the back of my throat as I saw her standing at the end of the hallway. "-girl." I whispered the rest of my sentence and picked my jaw up off the floor.

She looked absolutely stunning. Her long white satin dress clung onto her hips before falling loosely to the floor. I could see the shape of her long slender legs as she walked gracefully towards me. Her dress curved in where her waist was and I knew that that was where I wanted my arms to be. A matching white silky shawl wrapped around her neck and fell across her shoulders. Her long blonde locks were held on top of her head in a bun. Little ringlets of soft blonde hair framed her beautiful face. Her lips were curved in a seductive red pout. She gazed up at me with a sparkle in her eyes. I prayed she liked what she saw, but I knew I was getting the better end of the deal. My heart raced in my chest, so loud that I could not hear anything else. I was at a loss for words. A vision of divine perfection was walking towards me and all I could do was stare. I then began to panic. I don't know why but I did and reached out, tugging Andrew's sleeve. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Serena. He snapped out of his enchantment and fumbled with something to the right of me. I felt something in my hands as Serena stopped before me.

"These…" I looked down at the object in my hand and glared at Andrew who smiled sheepishly and shrugged. I smacked him across the head with the remote control in my hand before rushing over and picking up a bouquet of wild flowers from a nearby vase. I cleared my voice and tried again. "These are for you." I handed her the flowers and she giggled.

"Thank you." She accepted them, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

* * *

**_Serena's Point of View_**

I couldn't help but smile as I saw him. He looked incredibly handsome. Talk about a weakness for men in suits. Wow… He was clad in a traditional tuxedo with a white tie and white shirt. His black suit jacket made his shoulders seem broader, giving the impression that he was even stronger. A protector. My protector for tonight. My gaze fell upon his muscular arms and I knew I wanted them around me, to keep me safe and warm. As I approached him, I noticed that he still towered above me, even with my heels on. I felt so small in his presence and yet the gaze that was in his eyes made me feel… beautiful.

"Your coat Milady." Darien draped a warm coat around my shoulders.

"Why thank you Jeeves." I smiled up at him. "I'll need it for tonight. I'm going to freeze to death out there." I pouted at Mina and the girls for making me dress in formal attire before walking out into THE SNOW. You know… I have a feeling I'm going to get frostbite tonight. I can just feel it.

"Now now… off you go. You don't want to be late for your reservations" Ami looked up eagerly. Even she was excited for me! I looked up at Darien who offered me his arm and I took it nervously. We walked outside and I could already feel my toes becoming numb. I looked up as we reached the bottom step of the porch and to my surprise I saw the lights of another vehicle coming towards us. I squinted as its headlights shone into my eyes. When I opened my eyes once again I was greeted by the sight of a white limousine in front of me. I turned around to see everyone grinning cheesily from ear to ear as they stood on the porch, watching our reactions. Clearly Darien was just as surprised as I was, putting his car keys away. The driver stepped out and opened the door for us. I don't know whether I shuddered from excitement or from the cold but I felt Darien's grip tighten on my arm. I took my seat in the surprisingly warm limousine and was soon accompanied by Darien's presence.

"Talk about a surprise huh?" Darien gazed over at me as we pulled out of the driveway and began out trip to town.

"Yeah…" I managed to sigh, pulling my jacket closer to me and feeling my toes regain a sense of feeling. The majority of the drive was spent in silence. I didn't know what to say. I felt sickly nervous in the pit of my stomach. Sure, it was only dinner with Darien but for some reason, it felt like much more. I remembered the tips that the girls had given me for tonight;

"Remember Serena, slow and graceful at ALL times." Amy steadily coated my nails in lacquer.

"And when it comes to dinner time. Don't freak out about what knives or forks to use. Work from the outside in." Lita reminded.

"And for goodness sakes don't bore the man. Think of smart topics to talk about. Don't whine either! And try not to have a klutz attack." Raye added as she brushed my hair through.

"Serena. Have a good time ok? Just relax and have fun. You look beautiful." Mina gave me a light hug as she smiled.

I inhaled a deep breath and shuddered once more. My hands were trembling from nervousness. I didn't want anything to go wrong.

'Slow and graceful' I reminded myself in my mind. 'Noooo klutz attacks. Cutlery outside in…' I reminded myself over and over again. My heart pounded relentlessly in my chest. I was sure Darien could hear it. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and I could tell he was staring at me. I closed my eyes in fear. 'Oh gawd… what's wrong now? Do I have something wrong with my face?' I silently prayed I didn't. I unintentionally shuddered once again and clenched my hand into a fist. It was then I felt his warm hand over mine. I looked up at him and our eyes met.

"Your hand's freezing. You've been shivering ever since we stepped outside. Are you really that cold?" He asked and my heart skipped a beat. He was holding my hand! What to say? I didn't know if I should lie to him and say I was freezing my toosh off or tell him I wasn't cold at all. But if I wasn't cold, then why was I shivering?

"It's really cold…" I nodded my head. He smiled and moved closer, taking both of my hands in his and keeping them warm.

* * *

**_Darien's Point of View_**

"Welcome to La Luna Mr. Chiba and Miss Tsukino can I take your coats?" A tall man offered as we stepped into the quiet restaurant. A waiter soon stepped in.

"Good evening Mr. Chiba, Miss Tsukino." The waiter bowed graciously. "My name is Charlie and I will be your waiter for this evening. Your table awaits, right this way." He took us to a quiet cozy corner of the restaurant, pulling out Serena's seat and sliding it in under her. "Can I get you something to drink? A bottle of our finest vintage red wine perhaps?"

I looked over at Serena, giving her a questionable gaze and she nodded in consent.

"That would be lovely." I turned back to the waiter and nodded.

"Excellent." Charlie smiled. "Your meals have been preordered with your reservation, is this fine with you both?" Serena and I exchanged curious glances before nodding in agreement. Charlie smiled and left.

"Darien… I don't drink." Serena leaned over gently and whispered. "I'm not allowed."

"You will tonight… just a little bit." I winked. "It'll be our little secret but I'll order you a juice if you like." She smiled back at me and shook her head.

"Your wine…" Charlie returned and poured red wine into our glasses. "And for your entrée I present to you, fresh bay oysters."

He placed a silver platter onto the table. Sitting on a bed of crushed ice were a dozen fresh oysters and 4 quarter cut lemons. I gazed up at Serena who had a rather intrigued look on her face.

"They're regarded as an aphrodisiac, you know?" Charlie smiled rather cheekily before stepping away.

"An aphrodisiac… I should've known… That Mina…" Serena blushed slightly as she stared at the tray.

"Have you ever had oysters before?" I asked Serena, squeezing a little lemon onto a couple oysters. She shook her head but took one nevertheless.

"No but I'm willing to try anything once." She smiled triumphantly.

"Brave girl." I grinned. "Well I propose a toast. To us and our newfound… friendship." I raised my oyster shell.

"To us." She raised hers before we both downed their contents. I watched in amusement as she scrunched up her face. "Ohh… that tasted funky." She reached for her wineglass and took a cautious sip.

"You're not supposed to chew. It's supposed to go down whole." I watched her gorgeous face as she stuck her tongue out once again.

"Where's the fun in that?" She tilted her head to the side and pouted. "Thanks for telling me earlier!" She picked up another shell from the platter. "Ok… lets try again…"

* * *

Charlie the waiter kept us rather entertained throughout the night by informing us the various aphrodisiac ingredients that were in our meals and the history behind these ingredients. 

"Would you care to join me in a dance?" I held out my hand, motioning over to the dance floor. Serena looked up at me, and the dance floor, cautiously.

"I… I don't dance…" She stumbled. "I don't know how."

"I'll teach you." I rose out of my seat and took her hand. She followed me to the dance floor. "Down, left, up, right…" She followed my lead, struggling at first but soon finding her way. "Now try not to look down." I lifted her chin up and she gazed into my eyes once more, biting her lip nervously.

"You're doing great." I smiled and reassured her, bringing her body closer to mine. I felt her begin to relax as she rested her head up against mine. I took a deep breath, taking in as much of her scent as I could. Vanilla and moonflower. I could feel her shallow breaths tickling my neck as we danced in the middle of the quiet dance floor. The song ended much too soon for my liking and she pulled away slowly. We returned to our table and I slid Serena's chair in under her. Charlie soon walked up and presented us with another two silver platters.

"For dessert, I present to you… Chocolate heart cake with a side of honey coated vanilla ice cream on a banana and licorice base surrounded by chocolate-coated strawberries.

"Let me guess… all aphrodisiacs?" I queried, looking up at Charlie.

"Ahh the gentleman learns fast!" Charlie beamed. "Chocolate, vanilla, licorice, honey, bananas and strawberries are all aphrodisiacs. Bananas have been considered as an aphrodisiac ever since the early days because of its rather… promiscuous shape and as for strawberries, well! They've been known to be called natures nipples." He informed freely as he served dessert. I watched Serena shyly sink into her chair and chuckled at her innocence. "Enjoy your desserts." Charlie winked as he left once more.

"You know, I don't think it was such a good idea to let him take away the wine if you know what I mean." I motioned a drinking hand gesture. Serena giggled as she gently picked up a chocolate-coated strawberry and lifted it up to her lips. I began to wonder if the aphrodisiac affected those who ate the fruit or those who watched. I shook any devious thoughts out of my head and began consuming my dessert.

* * *

After a rather bizarre dinner, Serena and I walked out to the front of the restaurant. The limousine wasn't there yet so we decided to walk around for a little longer. Condensation escaped our lips as we spoke. 

"Well… that was fun!" Serena giggled. She swayed as she walked.

"Sure was." I watched the blonde as she attempted to skip. "Sere are you alright?" She continued to skip ahead before stopping and looking up into the sky. A light flutter of snowflakes were beginning to fall.

"I'm flyyying!" She giggled and lost balance, slowly falling backwards.

"Holy cheese!" I ran towards her and caught her in my arms just in time. "Okay missy, one too many drops of wine for you… Come on… lets go home." I held her shoulders to steady her as we walked back to the front of the restaurant where the limousine was waiting. We hopped in and made our way home. I watched Serena from the corner of my eyes and felt her shivering beside me. I extended an arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, bringing her closer to me. She leaned in and rested her head on my shoulder before looking up to stare at me.

"You know… you have such pretty eyes…" Serena gazed into my eyes dreamily.

"Andrew's not going to be very happy when he finds out I let you drink." I smiled down at the blonde girl in my arms.

"Andy?" She looked up in thought. "He'll be happy to know you made my night complete" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I felt the blood rush to my head and I began to blush profusely. She rested her head back onto my shoulder and soon fell asleep, snuggled up close, hugging my chest and warming her hands up inside my jacket. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and held her close, kissing her forehead gently. She looked like an angel, and once again, she had fallen asleep in my arms.

* * *

Voila! Alright there's the end of yet again another chapter. I've been working on another story so stay tuned and keep your eyes peeled for that one. Once again- please review! Thank you all so much! 

**_Crystal Saturn_**


	13. Alcohol Aftermath

Sorry this is late! Hope you like it… not much happens in this chap. Sorry.

**Thanks to: **pencil gal, cassandrare2001, Pretty-Unknown, keepoath, SteamedDumpling, wh00t, Rose Zen, Serena and Darien7, IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon, sailorSerena141, Luna Eesha, Priestess of Nottingham, CharmedSerenity3, Alicia Blade, Crystal Moon, kireisnowtenshi, starrynightmoon, princess-nav, Ishq, Illusion Glades, SwimBunny123, Miss Jessica Rabbit, sailorceb, SailorSenshiForever, moondreams19, Red-Rose18, Snow Mouse, Aria's star, Midnight, palikani, MidniteRoses, Pyro-Girl, chatterbox-hikaru13, Mermaid Gurl 95, SulliMike23, CelloSolo2007, Forever Tranquility, Tenshisangel, SilentAngel101, cardcaptor eternity, i'm not telling, keely, PrettyPinkSugar, Lexi Wexi, Starlit Warrior, Princess Lear, ffgirlmoonie, Princess makkura, MegTao, TropicalRemix **and**** _Serenity-hime_** _(I know… but with a badly bruised foot she can limp around without causing too much pain when snowboarding)_

* * *

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 13- Alcohol Aftermath

I held her up as we stumbled up the porch steps. She was half asleep and very intoxicated, and my arm was feeling numb from her head leaning on it for so long. Not that I minded much, but it made the task of hauling Serena up the steps much more difficult. Just as we reached the top step, the front door opened and I was greeted with the sight of everybody eagerly waiting.

"What's wrong with her?" Raye looked at the groggy Serena in my arms.

"She's just a little… intoxicated." I admitted, trying to walk her down the hallway.

"Intoxicated? You let her drink!" Andrew yelled fiercely "What were you thinking?" Yep… should have known big brother Andrew would kick in. I didn't answer him. He helped me carry Serena into our room and placed her onto my bed.

"Andy… is that you?" Serena looked up wearily from the bed.

"Hey Serena… don't get up… just lie down and take it easy…" Andrew turned back and faced me, obviously unhappy.

"Ohh Andy it was wooooonderful! The food was yuuuummy and I was coooold but Darien looked after meee… and it was so coold… and we danced. He taught me how to dance" Serena slurred wistfully, "It was sooooo nice. And I was worriiiiied I would have a klutz attack anytime soon… but I didn't!" She giggled and sat up hugging Andrew.

"Serena… lie back down… you're going to feel sick if you keep moving around like that…" Andrew tried to push Serena back onto the bed but she hopped up instead and stumbled towards me. I caught her once again before she fell over and she looked up at me.

"Thankies Darien. You made me feel like… a princess!" She giggled and swayed once again.

"Okay princess… back to bed." I lifted Serena up and carried her back into bed. Andrew tucked her in and she soon fell asleep once again.

"I swear she didn't drink that much…" I began to remove my tie.

"You know, you're lucky you're my best friend and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Andrew frowned. "She's like a little sister to me. If she didn't just wake up and tell me what a wonderful night she had with you then I'm afraid I would've had to punch your lights out for letting her drink alcohol." He smirked, patting me on the back before leaving me to change. I changed out of the tuxedo, folding it neatly and slipped into my sleeping clothes. I sighed, realizing Serena was sleeping on my bed. I walked over to her bed and crawled beneath the blankets. My hand struck the cover of something hard as I fluffed up her pillow. I realized it was her diary and stopped, wondering if I should take a peek or not. I glanced over at Serena, sleeping peacefully and decided not to. It would be wrong for me to read her diary again. I gently laid my head down on her pillow. It smelled just like her. Vanilla and Moonflower. I noted mentally before drifting to sleep.

I woke in the middle of the night feeling nauseous and hot. Beads of sweat had formed on my body as I began to heat up. I tossed and turned in bed violently, finding it extremely uncomfortable. I removed my shirt in hopes that it would help me cool down. My stomach churned and rumbled. I pinned it on a mild case of food poisoning and closed my eyes, hoping it would soon pass.

* * *

**_Serena's Point of View_**

The morning light radiated in through the bedroom window and I felt its warmth against my face. I groaned and stretched my legs under the warmth of my blanket. As I stretched, my arm flew behind me, smacking something hard.

"Meatball head…" Darien groaned, sounding rather annoyed. I felt a sudden lack of warmth as he removed his arms from around my waist. My eyes widened at the realization that I had just spent the night in bed with Darien. "What are you doing in my bed?" He rubbed his eyes.

"I should ask you the same thing!" I sat up, my head suddenly spinning. I felt as though I was going to fall.

"Woah there, take it easy." He reached out towards me. One of his arms steadied the small of my back as the other held onto my hand.

_Knock Knock_

"Wakie wak-" Just then, Andrew decided to walk in on Darien and I being in the same bed. "Ohh no… Darien man… you didn't." Andrew's face began to turn a crimson color. His hands balled up into fists and I could tell he was struggling to hold himself back. It was then that I realized Darien was shirtless.

"I didn't!" He strongly denied, stepping out of bed to pick his shirt up off the floor, putting it on. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how we had gotten into such a situation.

"I did…" I cringed. Both Andrew and Darien looked up at me.

"You did!" Andrew looked at me strangely. "Oh Rena… We talked about this before. I thought you decided to wait…"

"Andrew!" I squealed, feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment. We obviously weren't talking about the same thing. "It's not what you think!"

"It better not be…" Andrew glared back at Darien who looked completely stunned.

"Andy… let me explain." I shook my head. "I was so tired last night that I didn't realize… I woke up in Darien's bed and felt bad about sleeping in it… so I got up and moved myself back into my bed. I didn't know he was sleeping there. I was so tired that I must've fallen asleep straight after."

"Darien what do you have to say for yourself? And why on earth were you shirtless? It's sub zero temperatures outside and you're walking around naked!" Andrew frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I got sick last night! I had a fever and I couldn't sleep and you know I would never do anything irresponsible with Serena. It's not like that at all. You know me better than that Drew." Darien argued.

"Not like what?" I looked up at him curiously. Did he not find me attractive at all? Did he only think of me as a child? After last night I could have sworn we had a connection. There was something more than just 'friendship' between us. Sure, I couldn't remember ALL of last night… but I remembered enough.

"You… wouldn't understand Sere." He opted for the easy way out.

"No no… I'm curious. What did you mean?" I pressed on. Andrew watched curiously, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Look Serena… you're beautiful… you're gorgeous but I just… I wouldn't…" He stuttered as he searched for the right words. I looked up at him eagerly.

He wouldn't what? He wouldn't date me? He wouldn't want me as his girlfriend? He wouldn't buy me a double chocolate sundae? He wouldn't love me? Oh gods… that was it. He would never love me. I felt my heart sink in my chest and my stomach tied itself in knots.

"I understand…" I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. All of a sudden my world came tumbling down and I felt dizzy. I felt cold and lonely. I felt crushed. I felt like last nights dinner was about to make an encore appearance.

"Serena are you alright?" Darien placed a gentle hand on my arm and I shook my head, looking away.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" I got up and ran to the bathroom. I didn't know if it was because of all the alcohol from the night before or because I realized, once again, that Darien and I would never be together. Nevertheless, I sat in the bathroom for the next 20 minutes, hugging the toilet bowl.

Good morning last night's oyster!

* * *

**_Darien's Point of View_**

I stood up and paced after her, hoping to see if she was alright but Andrew gripped onto my arm, stopping me from going any further.

"I think you've done enough Dar." He sighed and released my arm. I looked at my best friend's retreating form strangely. Did he think I hurt her? I shook my head and made my way outside, onto the porch and sat myself down in my thinking chair.

I stared off into the distance. Crisp white snow blanketed everything around me. I felt my toes becoming numb. Wisps of condensation escaped my lips as I let out shallow breaths. What was I going to do about Serena? I was crazy about her but I knew she didn't feel the same way about me. The door creaked beside me but I failed to notice both Andrew and Mina's figures walk past and sit down next to me.

"Here…" Andrew handed me a cup of hot cocoa. I looked up at him and he sighed. "Look… I'm sorry I was so hard on you."

"Don't be. I would be too…" I shrugged and continued gazing off.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Mina looked up at me, gently blowing into her cup. I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." My tone came out as rather dull.

"Why don't you tell her?" Andrew took a cautious sip of his cocoa.

"Yeah! I planned this whole thing out to get you both together!" Mina pouted and I smiled for a moment. I knew she was up to something!

"Things have changed… I found out what she truly thinks of me. I can't tell her now." I sighed, feeling rather disappointed.

"You can't give up Daz. Who knows… she might think differently of you now. Just tell her how you feel about her! Trust us… it'll be worth it. What have you got to lose?" Andrew and Mina exchanged glances as they tried to convince me to tell Serena how I felt about her.

"Look, I know what you're both doing. Thanks… but you really don't have to. I'm not the one for Serena. She just doesn't love me like I love her. Let's face it… I'm destined to be alone forever." I continued to stare absentmindedly in front of me. Andrew sighed and nodded. He knew just how stubborn I could be. He and Mina stood up and walked back inside, leaving me once more, to my silent reverie.

* * *

There's the end. I'm announcing my soon to be released new story called "Only In My Dreams" that should be out next week so keep an eye out for that. Please review! Thank you all so much!

**_Crystal Saturn_**


	14. The First of Many

Hi everyone! There seemed to be a misunderstanding on the previous chapter… It was my fault and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it was 'the end' of the story… I meant that it was the end of that chapter… hehe sorry… just in case I do it again… this story is a 16 chapter story… so we're almost at the end! Sorry for that… really am.

**Thanks to: **Serena and Darien7, Pretty-Unknown, Red-Rose18, _**SulliMike23 **(of course you'll find that special someone! I think you're a total sweetheart- judging by your reviews- don't give up. Have faith, Keep hope, Be strong),_ Ishq, SailorSenshiForever, palikani, keepoath, Illusion Glades, sailorstars16, CharmedSerenity3, kireisnowtenshi, wh00t, GlitterStar012, ffgirlmoonie, princess-nav, _**Rose Zen** (yes he's referring to the diary),_ Endy's Girl, SwimBunny123, Goddess -Princess-Serenity, Princess makkura, PrettyPinkSugar, _**pencil gal** (I love how Darien seems to either take the form of a pet or a sex god hehe), _cassandrare2001, _**aQuA rhapsody** (awww luv ya too),_ Rikou Kyohaku, CelloSolo2007, Princess Lear, furlynn, Miss Jessica Rabbit, keely, moondreams19, kaika1221, sailorSerena141, Saphra, hitara, Chiba Terrom, anonymous **and _ladytokyo_**_ (wow that's a huge compliment! Thank you!)_

**Ps- **please check out and support my latest story "Only In My Dreams"

**Pps- **Yay! I broke my record and goal of 500 reviews! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

* * *

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 14- The First of Many

**_Serena's Point of View_**

I walked back into my room and looked around for an asprin or some other form of painkiller. I reached for the table drawer and pulled, hoping to find something useful in there. I stuck my hand in and felt around. Nope, no asprin. I raised an eyebrow as I felt something and pulled it out. It was a scrunched up piece of paper. I slowly unfolded and read it.

_Dear Diary_

I'm in love with meatball head 

_-Darien_

My heart began to pound in my chest and I slowly walked into the living room where everyone (except Darien) was currently involved in a rather animated game or charades.

"Ohh Serena! Come and join us!" Ami patted the ground next to her. I smiled and sat down between her and Mina. I poked Mina in the ribs and whispered.

"Mina… did you write this?" I handed her the crumpled piece of paper. Her eyes skimmed across the sheet of paper and lit up.

"Serena… I didn't write that at all… It must've been Darien." She giggled, handing me the piece of paper. I looked at it once more. It was in his handwriting. I folded it up and put it in my pocket, turning my attention towards the game. Chad was running around the room, trying to get us to find out what he was saying.

"Errr… witch!" Mina yelled out. He pointed to her and nodded.

"Sabrina the Teenage Witch!" Raye yelled out. Chad shook his head.

"Bewitched?" Andrew asked and he shook his head again.

"Charmed?" Ken hollered out and we all looked at him strangely.

"Is it the wicked witch of the west?" I asked and Chad nodded and grinned.

"Good work Rena! You're up next… take a character card from the pile." Greg held out the cards and I took one. I read the card and put it back in a random place. I held out 2 fingers and acted out a projector to signify that it was a movie character.

"Ok…Movie… 2 words… first word… sounds like…" Andrew started everyone off. I pointed to my hair.

"Blonde?"

"Meatball?"

"Hair?" I nodded vigorously at Ami's answer and held up 2 fingers to signify the second word. I sat down and tried to act out the art of pottery making.

"Molester? Pear molester!" Ken yelled out once again and earned our strange glances for the second time.

"Clay?" Lita asked. I nodded and motioned her to go on. "Plate?"

"Cup?"

"Bowl!" I frowned and waved my hands around in the air to signify it was none of those. I decided to try again. I stood up and pretended to sling my leg over an imaginary broomstick.

"Horseback? Horse?" Chad asked and I shook my head.

"Gay porn star!" Ken yelled out and I blushed, throwing a pillow at him. I looked down at my hands and realized that it did look rather… strange.

"She'd be pretty well endowed then." Lita laughed at my embarrassment.

"Guys… come on! Think…" I pouted playfully. I tried the broomstick thing again and whizzed around trying to grab an invisible snitch.

"Hallucinating!" Raye yelled out. I pouted, putting my hands on my hips.

"Magic mushrooms!" Chad added and everyone laughed. I tried again, waving an imaginary wand around.

"Tinkerbel?" Ami raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and pointed to my forehead then made circle glasses with my fingers.

"Head? Eyes… Cyclops? Bear Cyclops?" Andrew tilted his head to the side, trying to understand my desperate, frantic movements.

"Harry Potter." A voice came from my right. The room fell silent as we looked up at Darien. He stood, leaning up against the doorframe, looking at me with an amused look on his face. "I must admit Sere, for someone so active and imaginative… you're horrible at this game…" He chuckled and I gasped, pretending to be hurt.

"Hey Dar, come join us, it's your turn." Andrew waved his hand.

"Actually… I just came to see if I could have a word with Serena." He looked over at me and I nodded, walking towards him. As we walked out, I watched as he nodded at Andrew and Mina who smiled reassuringly.

"What was all that about?" I gave him a questioning look. He simply smiled and handed me a coat.

"Let's go for a walk." He stated simply and I nodded.

"So where exactly are we going?" I looked up at the man beside me. His jet-black hair glimmered as the light snowflakes dissolved in it.

"I don't know… anywhere." A puff of vapor escaped his pink lips.

"You don't know where we're going? Are you kidnapping me Darien Chiba?" I stopped and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He looked back at me and smiled.

"If I were, you're not putting up much of a fight now, are you?" He grinned.

"Oh yeah?" I smiled and ran away from him.

* * *

**_Darien's Point of View_**

"Serena wait! Sere come back here! We both know what happened the last time you tried to run away from me." I yelled after her. "Don't make me come after you!" I warned and she giggled. I watched as she kept on running. "Alright! I warned you, now I'm coming after you!" I ran after her and watched as she tried to dodge trees. My stride was probably almost twice the size of hers and I caught up to her pretty quickly. She looked over her shoulder and let out a surprised laugh. I was gaining on her and she knew it. She looked up and I knew she was headed towards a clearing. I inched closer and grabbed her waist. She squealed and let out another giggle, but before I could securely capture her, I felt my foot become caught in a tree root and tripped. I held Serena tightly and flipped her over so I took most of the impact from the fall. She closed her eyes and yelped as she felt herself falling. I held her close to me as I landed on my back in the snow. She opened her eyes and giggled, trying to catch her breath. I smiled and chuckled a little. It was then that we both realized just how close we were to each other. She was lying on top of me, her face merely inches away from mine. Her cerulean eyes gazed into mine and we stayed in that position for a few more moments. She looked up and gasped before quickly jumping off me and pulling me to my feet.

"Roses…" She breathed and I looked up at what she was staring at. It was a rose garden. We walked right up to the rose bushes.

"But roses don't bloom in the cold. Definitely not in snow." I raised my hand up to a delicate rose petal. It was real. The morning dew glistened on the leaves of the rose bushes and frost settled upon the fragile petals. They were white, with tints of pink on the inside.

"Darien…" Serena called. She stood in front of a small pedestal. As I approached, she wiped the top of it, revealing a bronze plaque.

"The Secret Rose Garden." I read. "Hidden from all but those who love."

"This enchanted rose garden only blooms when true love beckons it." Serena looked up at me. She smiled and skipped towards a row of roses. She leaned over and breathed in the pleasant scent. "They're so beautiful!" She sighed and twirled around carelessly. "Oh this is so romantic!" she giggled and gently caressed a rose petal with her gloved hand. She looked back at me. "What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing." I smiled back at her. She walked back to my side, a magical sparkle in her eyes. She looked so excited. "You know… Mina and Andrew planned this whole vacation as a set up to get us together." She looked up at me with a surprised expression plastered all over her face.

* * *

_**Serena's Point of View**_

Did he just say what I think he said? I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Ohhh I knew Mina was up to something!" I looked up at Darien who had that amused look on his face again. "She's always matchmaking! I don't know where she got the idea that we'd be together from." I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated.

"I do." I gazed up at Darien once again. A faint blush had crept upon his cheeks and he looked away, facing the roses.

"What do you mean?" I faced him and asked curiously.

"Well it's just that…" He paused and thought for a moment. "Ever since I first met you…" He glimpsed at me for a moment before returning his gaze towards the gardens.

"Darien… are you alright? You look pale." I worried as he closed his eyes and swallowed. I placed a comforting hand on his arm. He looked down at it, nodded and gave a little smile.

"You… you're a great person Sere." He took my hand in his and refused to look me in the eye. Instead, he looked down and continued to fiddle with his hands, and mine.

"Darien?" I took a step closer and lifted his chin up so he would look at me. "You're shaking." I giggled. "What's wrong?" He smiled at me and bit his lip nervously.

"I guess… what… what I'm trying to say is…" He stopped once again as he looked me directly in the eyes. I felt my heart flutter and I unconsciously moved closer, wanting to feel his warmth. My knees felt weak as he too inched a little closer. I glanced over to my hand. It was pressed up against Darien's. He glanced into my eyes, searching for something. An answer to a question he was yet to ask.

"Dar…" I was entranced. I couldn't move. My heart raced faster and faster in my chest. He was so close.

"Serena… I…" I could feel his warm breath brush across my cool lips and I stopped breathing for a moment. He involuntarily licked his lips and I trembled. "I… love you." He whispered moving even closer, at an agonizingly slow rate. Our lips were barely apart and I closed my eyes. I could feel the warmth from his lips tingling across mine and I shuddered. In a moment, our lips met. Electric shivers ran through my body as I felt his fingers entwine with mine. His other arm made its way behind my back as he held me closer to him. My free hand slowly made its way to the nape of his neck. The kiss lasted only lasted a few seconds. It was gentle and warm. I knew I'd remember it forever. He slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes once more.

"My first kiss…" I whispered. "I was saving it for someone special…" I watched as Darien cringed, silently cursing himself, and let go of my hand, taking a step away.

"I'm… I'm really sor-"

"Darien!" I felt the adrenalin from the kiss kick in and spread throughout my body. He looked up at me in the middle of his apology and I hurled myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his arms envelop my waist as he held me up and I could tell he didn't know what was happening. "I love you too." I whispered into his ear and he tightened his grip around me before turning his head to kiss me on the cheek. I giggled and reached into my pocket, pulling out a scrunched up piece of paper and handing it to him. "I found this when I was looking for asprin this morning."

He unfolded the piece of paper and read it, giving me a smile before taking my hand and walking me towards a rose bush. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a utility knife. He cut off a stem and took my hand, placing the rose in it. I looked up at him and smiled, a blush slowly spreading across my cheeks. He folded up the note and gently placed it securely in between 2 stems.

"Lets go home." I looked up at Darien and smiled warmly. He nodded and took my hand in his as we slowly walked back to the cabin. I absentmindedly thought about my first kiss, our first kiss, and hoped that it would be the first kiss of many.

* * *

Ok now that's the end of the CHAPTER. I hope you like it… personally I think it was a bit much… I mean… a secret rose garden in the middle of the snow? It sure did provide the romantic backdrop, but realistically its not very… hmmm… anyway, please review! Check out my latest story "Only In My Dreams" Thanks!

**_Crystal Saturn_**


	15. Silent Music of Love

Second last chapter for this story... sniff... i'd like to thank you all for your support. it means so much to me.

**Thanks to: **Usagi Usako Chiba, palikani, Priestess of Nottingham, cassandrare2001, IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon, CharmedSerenity3, _**SulliMike23** (i'm sure you will!), _OkashiiJen, sailorserena141, sailorstars16, Aria's star, cardcaptor eternity, Ishq, kireisnowtenshi, Love of the Twilight, Rose Zen, Illusion Glades, Serena and Darien7, MunChixD, keepoath, moonrabbit04, Pretty-Unknown, princess-nav, _**Lexi Wexi **(Thank you Tuxedo Lexi), _nympho18, PrettyPinkSugar, Serenity-hime, _**Chiba Terron **(boys can like romance too.. i think its great some guys get into it), _pencil gal, Princess of the Saiyans 16, _**ellamr **(some guys actually do speak and act like that. I know of quite a few... i'm dating one and i consider myself very lucky), _i'm not telling, SailorSenshiForever, BabyD4Lyfe, Angel Des, _**Miss Jessica Rabbit **(i like that idea! Sorry i couldn't use it though), _Red-Rose18, anangelslife, Luna Eesha, Pyro-Girl, aQuA rHaPsOdY, bunny, GlitterStar012, MegTao **and** Sailorsun114

**Please check out and support my lastest story "Only in my Dreams". Thanks!**

**---------**

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 15- Silent Music of Love

Darien and I walked through the front door of the cabin and were greeted with the sight of Raye, Ami, Lita, Mina, Chad, Greg, Ken and Andrew standing around waiting for us.

"Look guys! They're holding hands!" Lita squealed excitedly. I blushed profusely and turned to look up at Darien who had his head bowed in embarrassment.

"Is that a rose Serena?" Chad asked and I nodded simply.

"Ohh it's so pretty! I didn't know roses bloomed in winter." Ami walked up and looked at the rose admiringly.

"Ladies and gentlemen… your attention please!" Andrew waved his hands in the air. "I believe Darien and Serena have an announcement to make." Everyone went silent and once again, I turned to look at Darien.

"Uhh… okay, thanks for putting us on the spot Drew." Darien rolled his eyes. "Alright, so as you all would know by now… after spending so much time together, Serena and I have gotten to know each other better and we've managed to put our differences aside." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back against him. "Therefore, we have come to the conclusion that it was about time we both…" He looked down at me and I smiled warmly.

"Oh you're killing us with the suspense!" Raye yelled impatiently.

"Ok, we've come to the conclusion that we both… want to eat burgers and fries for dinner tonight." He grinned as everybody groaned. "No I'm just joking. We're now dating."

"Congrats!" Greg praised.

"About time too!" Mina giggled.

"Oh and I was serious about the burgers and fries…" Darien corrected.

* * *

"So… our last night here." Darien sat down on the floor behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the fireplace slowly burning my cheeks. "How do you want to spend the time?"

"Well… we just pigged out on burgers and fries…" I thought out loud.

"Mhmm… very yummy and the company was fabulous." He bent down and kissed my cheek lightly.

"I would like to spend my time with you." I turned around to face him. He smiled and held me closer.

"But what would you like to do?" He asked and I thought for a moment.

"Dance." I whispered softly and he smiled. I watched him stand up and hold his hand out to me.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance, princess?" He gazed down at me with a gentle smile on his face. I took his hand gratefully and he helped me up to my feet.

"We have no music…" I reminded Darien and he shook his head.

"Of course we do…" He held one of my hands in his and placed the other around the small of my back. "You're not listening carefully enough." We slowly began to sway together to our own special music. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he tightened his grip around my waist. It took him a while to realize I had been staring at him. "What is it princess?" He gazed down at me as we continued to sway.

"I don't get it…" I mumbled as I stared at Darien.

"Get what?"

"I thought you couldn't stand me…" I frowned as my insides churned and my heart plummeted at the thought.

"Are you kidding? Sere, it was your diary that gave me the impression that you hated me." Darien sighed. I looked up him incredulously, not knowing what he was talking about. We stopped swaying and I pulled away from him. I looked away and thought for a moment before turning around and running back into the room.

"Serena? Sere? Where are you going?" I could feel his eyes watching me as I disappeared into my room. I walked out, merely moments later and cautiously walked down the hallway, protectively hugging my diary to my chest. I caught sight of him sitting on the floor in front of the fire, staring into it.

"Darien?" I quietly murmured his name. He looked up at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes. I walked up to him and sat down in front of him, so he would look at me, and I offered him my diary.

"What is it Sere?" He looked down at the book then back up at me.

"I want you to read it." My voice came out as a whiney plea.

"But why? I… I can't read it. It's your diary." He pushed it back towards my chest.

"Darien, your name is on every one of these pages. And… and sometimes it's because you've teased or made fun of me again, but other times, it's because I've wanted you to notice me. I've wanted you to like me ever for such a long time now." I looked him in the eye. "I have never, ever truly hated you, nor have I ever written it into my diary. See for yourself." I handed him my diary once again and this time he took it. He flipped through the delicate pages, randomly skim reading them until he reached the entry that he had read previously.

"Sere, you wrote it down right here." He pointed out. "No way in a million years would you and I be together." My eyes scanned the entry.

"Read on…" I looked up at him. He lowered his gaze and I watched his eyes quickly dark across each line. He closed the book and put it aside.

"I didn't read that part." He admitted. "And I guess I didn't give you much of a chance to get to the juicy part of my little diary entry either huh?" A smile played across his lips and he held his arms out, motioning for me to snuggle up against him once again. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." He whispered, holding me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt earlier." I wrapped my arms around his body and leaned my head against his chest.

"Me too." He kissed my head lightly. I yawned and closed my eyes. Darien shifted beneath me. "Wait here." He motioned for me to stay put as he shuffled down the hallway and into our room. I heard a few thuds in the room and started to become curious. My curiosity died down as I witnessed Darien dragging a bed mattress down the hallway.

"What are you doing you crazy boy?" I giggled quietly.

"Well…" Darien placed the mattress down in front of the fireplace. "It's much to cold to be sleeping in a bed alone, and I'm pretty sure Andrew will have my head on a pike if he caught us in the same bed again. So I'm bringing the bed out here. That way, I get to fall asleep with you in my arms AND when we both wake up tomorrow morning, we'll be under the watchful eye of the public therefore putting a smoldering end to any rumors of us getting up to anything other than sleep… I hope."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and watched as Darien slipped under the covers. He held them open for me to crawl in. I snuggled up next to him and felt his warm arms around me. I sighed comfortably and closed my eyes, feeling more and more drawn into the world of slumber.

* * *

Yay! There's that chapter... next chapter will be the last... i hope you've all enjoyed it so far. Please read and review! Thank you all!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	16. Home Again

Sorry for the delay everyone... Korean Soap operas really suck me in... PLEASE CHECK OUT MY LASTEST STORY "Only In My Dreams" Thank You!

**Thanks to: **SweetSerenity21, anangelslife, Firesoulliz, cassandrare2001, BlAcKfIrE889, CharmedSerenity3, sailorserena141, Ishq, cardcaptor eternity, SulliMike23, Illusion Glades, kireisnowtenshi, IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon, MidniteRoses, MegTao, koldy, Terror, princess-nav, Luna Eesha, SteamedDumpling, Midnight, _**Miss Jessica Rabbit (**Never ending story? I'd like to but i think i'd rather just make it more like an awesome one season series rather than have it go on forever and be tacky... like the 'bold and the beautiful'), _Rasmus, kamalchemy88, GlitterStar012, Red-Rose18, Aria's star, _**keepoath **(awww... no crying! You'll make me cry too!), **SailorSenshiForever **(hahaha! that's so R rated! i cant write that up! Not in this story at least. Gosh now you've got me thinking dirty thoughts)_, Chiba Terron, Lexi Wexi, palikani, Love of the Twilight, aQuA rHaPsOdY, SwimBunny123, sailorstars16, CelloSolo2007, Princess Lear, pencil gal, Rose Zen **and** mumbles13

* * *

**Title:** Ski Bunny Blues  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** T13  
**Chapter:** 16- Home Again 

_**Darien's Point of View**_

"Are they alive?" Hushed whispers interrupted my peaceful slumber.

"I don't know… poke them and find out."

"You poke them."

"I'll do all the poking…"

A cold finger nudged me rather rudely.

"Stop it." I groaned and opened my eyes slowly to the sight of everybody standing around and staring. "You'll wake Rena. What are you all doing standing around?" I looked down at my princess, sleeping peacefully.

"Wondering if you were both joined at the hip." Chad stepped back.

"We're making up for lost time, is that ok with you all?" I whispered and pulled the cover over Serena's head and mine, hoping to get some peace.

"No no… you both have to get up and pack. We're leaving today." Ami reminded as Raye peeled the blanket back down. I frowned at them all and waved my arms around, wanting to dismiss their presence.

"Alright. I'll get up, but let Sere sleep. I'll pack for her." I slowly managed to stand and tuck the blanket around Serena securely. I kissed her forehead gently before stumbling down the hallway and into my room. I looked out the window and folded up a pair of pants when I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me from behind. She sighed contently and leaned her head against my back. I spun around quickly and looked down at the girl as if she were insane.

"What do you think you're doing meatball head!" I asked and her eyes grew wide open. I watched as the color drained from her face. "It wasn't a dream… was it?" She asked herself out loud.

"Of course not silly." I cracked a smile and pulled her in for a hug. "I was only joking. You should've seen the look on your face." I laughed.

"Darien!" Serena pulled away and pouted unhappily at me. "You're such a jerk sometimes!" She playfully smacked my chest before wrapping her arms around my neck. "I don't want to go yet…" She whispered dreamily.

"I know… We'll come back the same time next year ok? For our anniversary." I watched as her eyes lit up excitedly.

"Our anniversary?" She glanced into my eyes dreamily.

"Of course. You know, the celebration of us being together for a whole year." I kissed the tip of her nose lightly and she giggled excitedly.

"But what makes you think we'll last that long?" She pouted at me yet her eyes were still full of mirth.

"Well meatball head… I know you just can't resist my charm. I've known it from the start. You can't seem stay away from me no matter how hard you try!" I grinned cheekily.

"Ohh har har har…" Serena mocked. "You're so funny! And who's the one who came running to me on the mountainside? Tending to my hurt leg and catering to my every whim. Oh and out near the rose garden? Who's the one who was chasing ME? Not to mention that time you carried me back to bed and sacrificed your blanket. I can't resist you? Why Mr. Chiba, I think it is indeed the other way around. You can't resist me!" She smiled smugly.

"Riiiight. I can't resist you. And that is why you came rushing over after you hit me with that snowball. That's why you fell asleep in my arms not once, not twice but three times. That's why you kissed my cheek after you gave me that wonderful massage. Yes that's right… don't think I didn't know about that Miss Tsukino!" I retaliated triumphantly.

"Ok, maybe I did care about you very much." A light cherry colored hue stained her cheeks. "But you came to me first." She added defiantly.

"And I'm glad I did."

"Serena! Darien! Come outside! QUICK!" Raye bellowed. Serena and I packed up the last of our gear and carried out to the front door. I opened it, expecting to see something extravagantly amazing, but everything looked the same. Reaching over, I dragged Serena's bags down the porch step and loaded our luggage into my car.

"Raye! Where are you? What are we looking at?" Serena looked around and I closed the boot.

"Over here Rena!" Lita's voice called from the side of the cabin.Serena smiled and took my hand, leading me over to whereLita's voice was coming from.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Andrew flagged with his hand and a barrage of white snowballs hurled towards us. I instinctively held Serena in my arms and turned my back towards the snowballs to protect us both.

"Ambush! Retaliate!" Serena and I ran back towards the side of the house and formed our own snowballs to hurl back at them. I bent down, shaping my snowballs. Serena wrapped her arms around my back and pressed her lips gently against my cool cheek.

"Thanks for saving me out there." She whispered and before I knew it, I could feel an incredibly cold and wet feeling assault my senses as it slid down my back. I gasped in shock. Serena had slipped some ice down my back. She giggled innocently and patted my back, making sure I could feel the ice.

"Sere!" I lifted her up off her feet, slinging her across my shoulder. She squealed and tried to wriggle and kick her way out of my grasp. "I have a peace offering!" I yelled out and the snowballs stopped. I cautiously walked back into view of the others.

"Darien! What are you doing?" Serena whined. "Let me go."

"I surrender Serena! Take her! She's all yours!" I put Serena down and held her firmly in front of me as a shield. The members of the group looked at each other.

"And what good is she to our team? She eats too much!" Raye yelled.

"Raye!" Serena shrieked. "I do not!"

"Aye, that she does," I smiled as Serena turned and faced me, pouting so adorably. "But she has my heart. She is my only weakness… and with her on your side… I surrender." Her pout faded as she looked up at me, a sparkle in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

"That just won't do. More snowballs!" Another onslaught of snowballs hurled towards us. We bolted around the corner of the house.

"Inside… go inside." Serena had a plan. She pulled me along back into the house and we crept into the laundry room. "They're on the other side of this wall. If we open the window… we can get them with the laundry hose."

"Alright… you hold the hose and tell me when… then I'll turn the taps on." I handed her the hose. She lifted up the window swiftly and aimed.

"Now!" She smiled treacherously and I turned the laundry sink taps on full. Water surged through the pipes and out the window in a cool shower spray. Mina screamed as she felt herself becoming soaked. After we were satisfied they had received a considerable amount of drenching, I turned the taps back off. Serena and I headed outside with a pile of towels.

* * *

**_Serena's Point of View._**

"Ready to go?" Darien held my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I guess so…" I nodded, staring in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked over at me, sitting in the front passenger seat.

"I didn't get to go shopping." I sighed disappointedly. "I wanted to bring back a souvenir that I could keep and remember forever."

"Well you have your rose…" Darien thought for a moment. He reached over to the glove box and pulled out a small disposable camera. "Come on…" He smiled warmly and stepped back out of the car. He called everyone back out to take group and couple photos. I gazed dreamily into Darien's eyes, grinning like a crazed woman.

"Thank you Darien." I murmured. He leaned down slowly and kissed me.

"You know… photos don't last forever." He tilted his head to the side. "But that's not the only souvenir you'll be taking home with you today."

"What do you mean?" I questioned curiously.

"You'll have me! And I know I wont last forever too… but I do love you… and I will forever." Darien looked into my eyes intently.

"I love you too. Forever." I beamed and threw myself into his arms. He held my tightly and planted a kiss on my temple.

"Lets go home now, princess." He held my hands in his.

"Ok." I nodded simply. My heart soared, knowing that I was loved and in love. This had been the best winter vacation of my life.

* * *

Well i hope that all met your expectations! That's officially the end of Ski Bunny Blues. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as i wrote it! Please review! It's much appreciated. But onto more serious matters-

**I know this might sound strange coming from someone who's all the way in Australia, but please please PLEASE donate to the Red Cross Hurricane Katrina relief effort. Google currently has a link up on their webpage. Think of all those people that are now left homeless and completely devastated- many of them missing friends and family members. No one would ever wish that type of angush upon any soul. Please help them out in their desperate time of need. Every cent counts. **

_Remember: together, we can all make a difference._

**_Crystal Saturn_**


End file.
